Forick's Fraud
by XxdoctorwhofanxX
Summary: [10R]When the Doctor and Rose land roughly on an alien planet Forick what mysteries and horrors lay ahead for our two time travellers? Will they ever find the right moment to confess the whole truth? Will they both make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm back and have got a new adventure to write about! I must say I was expecting to write this story, it had been playing around in my head for a while now but I actually expected myself to first write the sequel to **A Blast from the Past**. (Which can I just say has now official got a plot line and I am now just trying to think about how to develop the story properly).

I think I'm writing this first because im worried ill ruin the other story by bring out a sequel. Tell me what you think? Do you think I should continue with separate stories like these or make a huge series of stories? Thanks.

Well now here we is the complete summary!

**When the Doctor and Rose land roughly on an alien planet Forick what mysteries rumours have grasped the attention of our two time travellers and sent them on a potentially life threatening mission? And will they ever find the right time and moment to confess the whole truth to one another? The whole truth and nothing but the truth.**

_Setting: Takes places after Mickey's departure. _

_Spoilers: Not many but some time in the future I may refer back to Series 1 and 2. So I would recommend that you watch them before reading this._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who but own the rights to the plot, new characters and setting. Any sort of new character, setting, or plot usage must be asked directly through me and permission must be granted before use.

Well now I hope you enjoy this and please bare in mind I will do my damn best to upload this story as fast as I can!

Mazza xxxx

_And so it begins…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the TARDIS ground to a halt with its occupant sprawled across the floor, a man jumped up eagerly to his companion lying on the floor.

"Rose! Come on get up we're here!"

The young blonde woman moaned whilst rubbing her lower back as she slowly sat up. She was more excited than she let on, but she chose to contain her excitement for fear of the Doctor becoming even more bigheaded.

"Oh really! We've arrived? I'd have never have guessed it!" She replied in a mock surprised tone.

The young man grinned and stooped low and helped her up.

"Now, now Rose Tyler, no cheekiness from you otherwise it's straight back to shop girl assistant!" He grinned whilst speaking so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I'm afraid Doctor it'll take a lot more than an empty threat to stop my _wise _and _all-knowing_ comments!" She said mockingly as she gratefully took the Doctor's hand and stood up. Once she gained full composure she patted down the Victorian looking dress she had been told to wear by the Doctor. However they both still clung to one another. One of his arms was around her lower ribs and the other just lightly touching her waist as if he were expecting her to fall over again and just taking a precaution. She still had one arm supportively gripping his upper arm and her other arm was pressed against his chest.

They stood there making witty comments and staring right into the others eyes without either one wanting to break away for fear of losing the other. The Doctor and Rose often shared these moments where they just wanted to hold each other for their own reassurance and for their own love. Reassurance mainly applied to the young man, or the seemingly young man, the Doctor. Many a night nightmares of a dreaded and inevitable separation from the young and beautiful woman that stood before him had scared him. Scared him into never wanting to let go, but not scared him enough to confess the truth. A truth which to any other viewer was blindly obvious, but whose presence was never admitted to or spoken of.

The Doctor tightened his grip slightly around Rose and let a small laugh escape his mouth as he replied, "As if I'd ever let you out of my sight."

Rose was touched and felt a huge wave of emotions hit her. She was trying her best not to cry in front of the Doctor. She was a strong woman, and she mustn't let such trivial comments affect her so deeply. He was just saying them because he cared for her. _As a friend._ She kept on repeating these comments within her mind but her heart and eyes where showing and telling her something else. His eyes bore into her soul and she swore that if he looked at her any longer see might faint. The intensity was rising between them and Rose made the mistake of letting her eyes lower and linger upon his slightly parted lips.

As soon as she realized this she returned her gaze to his eyes and still saw him looking at her. No change in the way he looked at her.

_Didn't he see me look at his lips?! God I'm sure he did but why isn't he pulling away or changing the subject…or…or anything! He is still looking at me!_ Rose was confused. They had shared moments before but nothing like this. He would always pull away, and what would seem reluctantly. _Never assume Rose…you could be getting all of this horribly wrong. He is an alien for goodness sake! He would NEVER have any interests like that to you! Snap out of it!_

But she couldn't, she was mesmerized as her body detached itself from her mind and she slowly pressed herself against him. Expecting him to jump a mile she closed her eyes for a moment expecting the worse. But what she found was him readjusting his arms and felt a push pulling her closer.

Their heads where now extremely close as the Doctor stood towering over her and she gazed up in wonder and anxiety. She could see the conflict within his eyes, but was unsure what he was debating on.

The Doctor didn't know what he was doing, whilst he looked upon the beautiful and oh so fragile woman in his grasp. _Kiss her._ A voice in his mind said. _Don't be a fool! Pull away! She will run half a mile if you do this! You will lose her forever, and it'll be your fault!" _As these raging voices spun round his head his body was too beginning to act upon its own accord and pulled her closer to himself. For the first time in a very long time he was terrified. Terrified of his actions and their consequences, but he knew one thing for sure. Sometimes what seems like the best thing to do isn't always the right thing to do. He should be pulling away, hiding everything and sparing her of any heart ache but he could no longer do that anymore. He was trapped, and the only way out was through his aching heart which has been deprived of such love for many, many years.

He made his decision.

The Doctor slowly began to move his head lower and watched as she responded too by pulling herself closer. Their lips were now just about an inch apart as they felt their breaths mingle. Rose had closed her eyes as did the Doctor shortly after. Just when he was about to close the distance the TARDIS give a sharp alarm indicating some sort of warning.

Rose jumped and whipped her head towards the sound. Reality came crashing down around her. _What were you doing! You idiot! God I've got to move away from him! When did I get this close?!_

Rose was moving back from him whilst slightly shaking when she found she was pulled into the Doctor's chest.

"Hold on." Was all he said. It was clear from his voice he wasn't expecting this to happen, but she couldn't detect any sort of awkwardness in his tone.

He moved back towards the side of the wall, pulling Rose with him. When his back touched the side he turned and put Rose between the wall and himself as if to shield her from something.

Everything seemed to be happening in incredibly slow motion but Rose could feel her heart beating like mad. Her vision went a bit hazy and her muscles were beginning to feel tired and weak. She closed her eyes as if to save some energy that was be used to keeping them open.

As Rose Tyler slowly felt like she was slipping from existence she heard a faint but familiar voice calling her name, it made her feel safe. But once that faint echo was gone darkness surrounded her.

- - - - - - - - - - -

END OF CHAPTER 1 !!

Well guys what did you think? The plot has really yet to begin XD but I mean I think its going pretty well… but again as said before that's why I need you guys to reply and tell me what you think? Devote more time to this story or go back to the previous workings on the sequel of **_A Blast from the Past_**?

As always in debt to your reviews.

Mazza xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews! I've decided to go for one or two more chapters and give you guys a better idea to the story and see what you think before I either stop or continue this story. Because chapter 1 was almost impossible to judge the rest of the story and from the looks of it my story's plot wont be kicking in for a while! So here you go chapter 2!

Enjoy!

p.s if you have any comments or ideas don't hesistate to tell me, ill try my best to take the on board!

Mazza xxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tingling. _Yes that was the best way to describe it.

Rose Tyler was slowly regaining consciousness and so were her muscles, apparently. She moaned a bit as she opened her eyes slowly trying to readjust to the lighting conditions.

"Rose…"

It was that voice. The Doctor's voice. Why did it sound so pained?

She strained herself even more to open her eyes and found herself lying in the Doctor's arms with her heard being supported by his arm.

"What…what happened? Why am I on the floor?...I remember we landed…we…we were –"

She cut herself off as she felt herself blush as she remembered exactly what they were doing, or about to do. The Doctor noticed the colour returning to her cheeks and couldn't help but smile before explaining.

"The TARDIS for some reason set off one of its defence mechanisms when an intruder is detected. But that's what's slightly confusing. No one got in or out of the TARDIS." The Doctor spoke but didn't seem to have much interest with what he was saying. He was too busy obviously looking down at Rose and thanking his luck that the level of defensive was low.

Rose sat up and began to try and stand with the aid of the Doctor. He gripped her tightly around her waist and leaning her against his chest as he pulled her up.

"You alright? You sure you want to stand?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"Huh? What yeah I'm fine! I mean it's not like what ever happened was over done or anything- hang on… what exactly did happen? I mean what is this defence mechanism you were talking about?"

The Doctor was just holding Rose against him as they were standing there. Rose was still trying to readjust and regain the feeling in all her muscles so he wasn't trying to move her.

"That mechanism is something which is activated by myself when I think someone has entered the TARDIS. What happens is that the TARDIS sends out a high energy electromagnetic wave which paralyses anyone or anything which isn't a Time Lord on the TARDIS. I really should have retuned it when you started travelling so that your DNA is recognized and so protected from the beam." The Doctor stopped, Rose waited for some sort of continuation, some sort of insult to the human race but nothing came.

Rose immediately recognized what was happening and so slowly pulled back from his chest trying not to move too fast and make herself even dizzier than she already was. She was looking at his face and the sight she was faced with proved she was right. He was blaming himself.

"Oh no you don't, this wasn't your fault Doctor!"

Slightly taken aback by her sudden burst of energy he began to grin and for once believe what she was saying.

"You are too good for me Rose Tyler…too good but what ever you may say I still should have fixed these mechanisms right when you began travelling with me. This could have been avoided."

She slowly raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "Doctor please, don't blame yourself because you're not only hurting yourself. You're hurting me too. These things are things we can't see or predict! If you knew this was going to happen you'd have stopped it before it took place, but you didn't! So how can you fix somethin' that you don't even remember setting up!"

The Doctor was going to reply that he really _should_ have seen this coming but he noticed something. A slight frown from Rose.

"Rose - "

But as soon as he started he stopped as Rose's legs gave way and she slumped with her back arching and her head falling sideways.

Rose breathed in a large strangled amount of air as the Doctor pulled herself up again against his chest. Rose this time clung to him with her arms around his shoulders and her head leaning against the side of his.

They both laughed at the situation, because they knew if they took this kind of stuff seriously they'd die of fright out there in the real universe.

Rose once again began to feel her legs give way.

"Doctor…" was all she managed to say but the Doctor knew what was coming and swiftly in one motion lowered her slightly and wrapped one of his arms under both her knees and lifted her in his arms.

"Doctor!" She said in a slightly higher pitched tone than she intended. As Rose wrapped both her arms around his neck and squashed her face into his shoulder.

"Rose!" The Doctor mimicked back in a high tone.

She used one of her arms and batted him against his chest whilst the other clung around his neck.

"It's obvious that you're not quite in a walking state so what else am I supposed to do? Leave you lying on the floor? No I didn't think so!"

She didn't reply but all she did was snuggle her head in between his neck and shoulder and let a small smile spread across her lips. The Doctor felt this and he too smiled. A smile that reached his eyes and his heart.

As he reached the corridor he carried her in silence towards her room. The echo of his steps filling up the space of where laughter would normally be. But right now they both knew silence was needed. For Rose to regain her energy and for the Doctor to savour this moment with no strings attached.

"Jeez Rose you'd think that you'd loosen the iron claw grip you've got around my neck, I mean it's obvious I'm not going to drop you!"

"Sorry, its just Mickey used to try this and well he tripped up one too many times and I'm just kinda frightened of falling again." She mumbled.

Annoyed that he brought up Mickey he mentally hit himself for not expecting another thing that will bring Rose more pain. But he knew something that would comfort her. Rose needed to know she wasn't alone. Because of him she has been ripped away from the two most important figures in her life. Her mother and Mickey, and even if her mother is within reach, she isn't here now. Rose Tyler needs someone to hold her, comfort her and be there for her when the going gets tough.

"I'd never let you fall." He replied in a deep voice laced with such emotion that Rose was so overwhelmed to how deep he meant it. She grinned and blushed. The Doctor turned his head slightly and grinned down at her, happy to see her smiling once again.

"Well of course I could _accidentally_ drop you…then it really wouldn't be my fault…"

"Doctor…don't you –"

But Rose was cut off as he suddenly let her fall and she screamed. But before she hit the ground he grabbed her once again and was laughing out loud.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to bloody death!" She replied whilst lightly hitting him on his chest.

The Doctor was still laughing and did a repeat of before except the this time round he was laughing so much that he couldn't get his footing right and felt them falling to the ground. Instinctively he turned so that his back would hit the ground first and Rose wouldn't be squashed by him. He actually did weigh more than he looked.

They hit the ground harshly and Rose's eyes were shut and she was clinging to him. It was only when she noticed she was lying on the floor and she had felt no pain that she quickly opened her eyes and pushed herself up slightly.

She was lying on top of the Doctor. Their legs were entwined and she struggled even to lift herself up a few inches.

"Oh my God! Doctor! Are you alright?!" She panicked as she reached for his face with both hands trying to regain his attention. "Doctor!" She said louder this time as slowly she began to think the worst.

Then she noticed it, a slight quiver in the corner of his mouth. _That cheeky…_

"DOCTOR! Why you! I thought- ! … You let me think that - ! …ARGH!"

The Doctor had now given up his charade and was laughing as he looked up to a dumbfounded and annoyed Rose Tyler.

"I knew you weren't blown out cold, I mean if you were I'd say you'd be pretty weak. I mean you gallant around the Universe saving it from deadly aliens but the mighty Time Lord can't even handle one human falling on him. Very manly…" Rose knew exactly what she was doing; she was getting him right where it hurt. His pride and manliness. Insulting that was probably an equal payback for his dumb role-play.

"Oh really! So you think that didn't hurt? Hmm?"

In one sharp fluid motion Rose was now pinned on the ground with a beaming Doctor watching her struggle to get him off. Rose immediately grew tired and the Doctor realised she still hadn't full recovered. He quickly removed some pressure off of her and watched her exhale and smile up at him. He was grinning back down at her.

Looking from afar anyone would have thought they were intruding on a rather _intimate_ moment.

The Doctor still hand both her hands pinned either side of her head and placed both his knees either side of her legs. His body was _slightly_ elevated but not enough to refrain parts of their body from touching.

As he looked all around her face trying to take in every detail of her the Doctor slowly lowered his head and planted a kiss just on the edge of her mouth. As his lips lingered against her cheek Rose turned her face so that she could try and get her lips beneath his. But he pulled back. For a moment the Doctor thought he saw disappointment in her eyes, but soon set his priorities straight and stood up. She was still lying on the floor with her hair sprawled out everywhere. She looked like a fallen angel.

As he stooped down he lifted her again into his arms and began walking to her room.

Soon they reached her door as the Doctor gently lowered her on to her feet. One hand was still wrapped protectively around her waist while the other opened the door. Once the door was open the Doctor slowly helped her walk into her room on to her bed. As she lay down she looked up at the Doctor and whispered, "Thank you"

Before the Doctor could reply he noticed her breathing pattern change as she fell into deep sleep. He gently stroked her face and picked up a loose strand of her hair attached to her pillow before he got up and left her room heading to the control room to fix the defence mechanism and engrave her DNA into the system forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

END OF CHAPTER 2

well? HOW GREAT WAS THAT FLUFF! XD I am a major 10Rose fan so that was sooo much fun to write! What do you think? Any good? I tried to lengthen this chapter a bit!

As always I await your reviews! 

p.s ill hopefully bring in the real plot in the next chapter update!

Mazza xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Well im kinda annoyed that im not getting any updates from fanfic in my inbox so im just gona post this chapter in the hope that you guys will see it in recently updated section of DW

Hope your liking the story!!  
Mazzaxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3:

Rose had been awake for the past hour and was sorting herself out. She had taken a bath and a shower and had just finished doing her make up. She couldn't quite believe how bad a start this adventure had had but as she sat there staring in front of her dressing room's mirror she could help but think about how close she and the Doctor had become. Both literally and mentally. She was fairly certain now that he did harbour feelings for her but now came the difficult bit. How much does he like her? Is it more of a fleeting crush that will soon diminish only to return into a strong friendship?

Rose visibly shivered. She didn't think her heart could handle such torment.

Once again she was back to her two possible options. She should either lock up her feelings for him and assume that he will soon lose interest in her as he did with most of his previous companions and try her best not to let on just how deeply she cares for him. Or she could go all out.

Rose lifted her head and looked directly at herself. Could she do it? _I am brave enough?_ _Am I that confident that the Doctor has strong feelings for me?_ She remained like that for a very long time. Gazing at her reflection but seeing into her soul. She was so wrapped up in her own issues that she didn't notice the figure standing just outside her room looking in.

The Doctor was confused. Rose was just sitting there. Fully dressed and what should have been "Raring to go". But she wasn't. All he could see was her back facing her mirror and because of the angle he was looking in at, all he could see was half her face.

She looked lost, confused, as if her soul had gone astray and all that was left was a beautiful shell, but what really killed the Doctor was one simple question.

_Did I do this to her?_

No. She needs me right now and I need to prove to her just how much I need her. I won't blame myself for this. I won't blame myself for something I consider to be one of the greatest gifts I have been given in all my lives.

With that the Doctor strode in and stood behind her. Rose was still in her trance. He stooped low on his right knee and whispered in her ear, "Rose."

From the sensation of warm air on her left bare shoulder Rose quickly snapped her eyes back into focus and saw him crouched right behind her.

She grinned, for two reasons. One because of the look of worry written all over his face, and two because of the image that her mirror portrayed for her. An image of just her and him. The way it should be.

"Heya" She smiled as she turned around and looked at him directly in his eyes.

"Rose –" was all he managed to get in before she cut in with that brilliant smile of hers.

"So…" she said as she prolonged her vowel sound to emphasis the reason for them waiting around. "Let's go and explore this planet then! What was it called? Ah yea! Forick! _One of the most beautiful planets in this galaxy_ I believe is what you said!"

He wasn't fooled, he knew that she was hiding something from him and it hurt him that she didn't confide in him. He thought they were close, close enough to share their problems and offer a shoulder to cry on. _No matter, let's just do what we do best_. He too was now grinning as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor at high speed.

_Living our lives to the max._

With that they stepped out into the surroundings of Forick thinking of what possible adventure awaits them now!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

END OF CHAPTER 3

Hmm this was much shorter than intended but I will try to update faster and extend the chapter length of the following chapters to make up for the length of this one! Infact if im correct, the next chapter is **really** long! So if I do update later than usual, it's because I'm busy finishing it up!

I seriously hope your still enjoying this! Your reviews are really motivating me and I am taking on board your thoughts and ideas you have messaged to me! So I'm just going to take this opportunity again to thank you all because every single review means just that better a chapter for next week. By knowing what you like I can alter my style to suit you. Obviously I'm not going to change the way I write (for those of you who read my previous fiction **A Blast from the Past** you will notice a very similar structure of dialogue and presentation), but reviews really will influence the way I write and before I know it my writing style will have improved hopefully!

Please do take some time to review this chapter even though it is quite short! Thank you very much! 

Mazza xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

WOOOT im getting alerts again!!!! Kinda upset though not that many reviews   
O Well id like to thank those who have reviewed it really means a lot!   
If im not updating as much anymore im sorry its just ive got my AS Exams REALLY soon and it's a miracle this chapter is actually even here! Well Enjoy!  
Mazzaxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4:

Rose was beyond stunned, in fact she was flabbergasted.

The city was like a cross between New York and the English countryside. Both peaceful and modern in one go. She was actually slightly confused and put off at start as she couldn't quite get her head around the city but it had grown on her, _a lot._ It had grown on her so much she actually started asking the Doctor about placing some sort of investment in this city just in case she decided to return. This really amused the Doctor and he mentally congratulated himself on yet another excellent choice of venue.

"Well if you want to know the reason why the country is as such it's because of the way it's ruled. It has a sort of monarchy but also has an extremely powerful Prime Minister and President."

"Hang on? It has a King, PM and a President?? Why would it need a president _and_ a PM?"

"Oh you humans, always thinking theirs a limit! I think it's safe to say that you Rose Tyler should have understood by now that the sky really isn't the limit. The universe is endless so are its possibilities! So the question you _should _be asking is why aren't there _more_ leaders?! And anyway this particular city is ruled by a prince not a king!"

And so the conversation continued with Rose trying her best to get to grips with the political status of the country and its culture.

"Can we go and see the prince and this _amazing_ palace? I mean its sounds huge!"

"What a question! Are you trying to insult me?" He replied with a mock angered tone. "Of course we can as long as I still got this!" He said as he waved around his psychic paper in front of her. She squealed with delight as she bounced up and down on the spot and gripped his hand tightly. With that the Doctor began running pulling her down the busy streets of Forick leading her to the palace.

_It just feels all so similar…_Rose thought to herself. Shops, stores, restaurants, cabs, everything! Though there were the odd few stores Rose didn't recognise as they were running past them.

What grasped Rose's attention and what she loved the most was how every few blocks or so there would be a break in-between the stores and beyond the empty space would be masses and masses of empty forestry. It was almost like a mirage, how odd it looked. It _almost _didn't fit but somehow the way the breaks where placed and where in the city they were placed complemented the type of trees and shrubbery that were beyond the gap in-between large buildings.

The Doctor was completely hyper and couldn't stop grinning over how well he'd predicted her reaction and he couldn't wait to see what she thought of the palace! They were nearly there, just a few more blocks and they could cover that in no time with the speed they were running at!

He glanced back at her and caught sight of her natural wondered expression, before she noticed him looking at her and she beamed back at him.

He bumped into another couple whilst running and not paying any attention to where he was running to. Rose giggled and he was slightly embarrassed. But soon it just made he all the more determined to impress her with the next sight.

Once they reached the end of the block they were on he sharply turned left and stopped dragging a confused Rose with him and slamming her right into his chest.

She was about to comment on him giving some sort of warning but when she looked up and beyond his shoulder the sight that was before her completely stole her breath away.

The palace was huge, just like in a fairytale story she had read when she was a kid.

A long gold fence had completely surrounded what she saw of the palace and guards sat on brilliant white horses positioned every 10 metres or so around the palace.

The palace itself was white too and had 5 floors to it. It was decorated with gold plated craved angels and the balconies too had gold fences. It gave off the impression of cleanliness and absolute importance.

The Doctor meanwhile still had his back to the building and was staring at Rose. He could come back and see the beautiful architecture whenever he wanted, but he could never again see Rose's reaction to this palace on her beautiful face.

She turned to him and still had her lips slightly parted in the 'o' shape. Before she could ask if they could go in he turned and pulled her with him towards the main gates in front of the palace. He was approached by three guards and when he showed his psychic paper they stood back and opened a small door within the large structure of the front gate.

"Welcome Sir John Smith and Lady Rose Tyler to Prince Nicholas III Palace of Forick.", they said as they stepped apart and opened part of the gate allowing them to enter.

"Lady Tyler ay? I think I'm _definitely _coming back here!" Rose whispered with a cheeky grin. The Doctor's expression mirrored Rose's as they stepped through.

Within the palace fence their was a long but downward sloped driveway that seemed to extend forever and from outside of the palace fence it's length could have easily been underestimated.

Rose's pace began to slow down as she turned around whilst walking to get to grips with the sheer size of the land, its gardens and the beautifully laid out ornaments. However the Doctor soon turned around and gripped her arm firmly causing Rose to frown.

"They think we are Royalty too Rose, we have to act like we expected nothing less from them." She looked up to him and nodded. Walking side by side with their arms linked they noticed that a group of people were walking towards them and by the looks of their matching clothing they were obviously servants.

Upon reaching them the servants bowed before Rose and the Doctor and guided them into the palace.

As much as Rose was trying to act like the environment and palace didn't impress her she couldn't contain her excitement too well as she could almost _feel _the excitement radiating off of herself. Being so close to the palace merely confirmed just how large the palace really was. Just before the main doors there were two sets of white marble stairs for them to walk up. Once at the top the beautifully carved wooden doors were opened and Rose and the Doctor entered.

The reception was absolutely amazing. The floor was varnished wooden tiles and the walls had the most vivid fine art Rose had seen in her life.

The Doctor gently tugged on Rose's arm and tilted his head up trying to show Rose something. As Rose slowly lifted her head she saw the entire ceiling had been painted on. It was a painting of the sky with angels sitting and playing musical instruments. Their faces each painted with such incredible detail Rose could easily pick a word for each of their expressions.

_Peaceful, calm, tranquil, excited, relaxed…_ and the list went on.

How she longed to be part of the painting, everything seemed so real and so beautiful. It was as if evil never existed and the only theme through out the painting was compassion. Compassion to your surroundings and to the people around you.

The Doctor could tell by Rose's thoughtful expression that she wouldn't want to be disturbed by anyone for any reason whilst she was looking into every detail of the painting.

"The Prince will be with you shortly Your Highness." The servant said as he bowed and his fellow companions followed suit and exited the room, leaving a speechless Rose and a very impressed Doctor.

"This is…all of it…just…just incredible…" Rose said with a slight sigh of content escaping her mouth at the end.

"I told you I could find somewhere peaceful and beautiful!"

Rose turned to look at the Doctor and walked over to him. Ever step she took created a loud echo in the reception and it seemed to make the Doctor nervous. Whilst closing the gap between her and the Doctor Rose never lost her eye contact with him and she could tell it made the Doctor uneasy, but if he was so uncomfortable he could just walk away.

Finally they were standing right in front of one another when Rose leaned over and planted a small kiss to the corner of his cheek. Allowing her lips to linger just above his cheek for a moment she moved back and whispered, "Thank you Doctor, it's beautiful."

When Rose turned around the go back to looking at all of the vivid art surrounding her, the Doctor unknowingly lifted his hand and placed it right where Rose had kissed him. He was staring right at her but all he was thinking about is what he would give to be able to _slow_ time down for that very instant.

Suddenly the doors on the far end of the room opened and a very handsome young man stepped through. He was wearing a white garment which has gold stitchings woven in incredible detail. He had brown straight hair which had a side parting that covered a little of his face like a small fringe. His eyes were an incredibly marine blue colour which were so intense that one wondered how someone could hold a conversation with this man without fainting.

_He is absolutely gorgeous!_ Rose thought, she didn't mind that the Doctor was in the room. Anyone, straight or gay, would have said so themselves.

He first introduced himself to the Doctor.

"Good morning, I am Nicholas III of Forick and welcome to my palace. I am sorry for this unprepared welcome but I was not expecting any guests from the North at least until the new year. However no matter! I hope your stay here will be enjoyable." With that he nodded his head as did the Doctor.

"I am afraid it is us who should be apologising for not warning you in advance." The Doctor replied, however Prince Nicholas had spotted Rose and was already walking over to greet her. The Doctor was slightly offended by his lack of interest in his reply but expected nothing more from such extravagant royal.

The Prince had taken Rose's had and planted a small kiss upon it and gazed up to look at her face from his crouched position. He grinned when he noticed Rose blush and said, "My fair lady, welcome to my palace. It is truly a gift to have someone as beautiful as you to be under the same roof as myself."

Rose was now incredibly red and she grinned and replied, "Thank you for allowing us to stay at your palace for our short stay. It is beautiful."

"Yes it is." The Prince replied except he wasn't paying any attention to his palace merely staring straight at Rose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

END OF CHAPTER 4 !

Oooo! Quite a tension packed cliffhanger wouldn't you say?

As usual I really am waiting for your reviews. I will hopefully be continuing this story as I do find it enjoyable to write, however it would be extremely motivating and inspiring to have some reviews 

And to my usual reviews, thank you ever so much for sticking with this story and lets hope my updates wont be delayed anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rose shifted slightly and giggled nervously as she cast her eyes down to the floor and did a small curtsy. The prince by now had straightened up but still had his eyes on the bowed head of this beautiful creature before him.

Throughout this entire welcoming session between the Prince and Rose the Doctor was fuming. He didn't know who he was angry at, all he knew was that he was in serious danger of losing Rose to this Prince and his planet. After all she was the one who wanted to live here didn't she? This was as good an offer as she is going to get!

For a moment he almost regretted bring Rose here, but instantly knew that he was supposed to travel around with Rose, not keep her locked up for himself in the TARDIS. It would be pretty boring. _Or it could be quite fun…_

He shook his head and by now his hands were balled up into fists and he could have sworn he felt blood in his right hand's palm.

"Forgive me but I must leave you both as I have a large amount of business to attend to. However because of this poor welcoming session I intend to make up for it by having the finest chefs I know cook us a wonderful meal, which I assume you will intend, am I right in saying so?" The Prince questioned as he looked between the Doctor and Rose, his gaze lingering on Rose slightly longer.

Rose looked to the Doctor. She was very clear with the hints the Prince was giving her what he thought of her. She didn't want to give the Doctor the wrong idea that she was just someone looking for a bit of fun. What she was looking for was standing before her in a pin stripe suit and currently had a look of suspicion and unease.

"We would be delighted to accept your offer of dinner, right Rose?" He particularly used her first name to show the Prince that these two were on a first name basis and he wasn't merely _escorting_ her around this city. He was… He was… _God what was I supposed to do for her again? Ah yes, go travelling with her, show her the sights of the Universe…ah right. So maybe I am her tour guide but I'll be damned if I let some aristocrat snob charm his way into her good books and replace me. _

As the Doctor spoke he had moved to Rose's side and had wrapped his arm around her shoulders gripping her quite tightly. Rose mentally frowned. _He's doing that a lot recently. I gotta ask him whats going on. Maybe hes found some sort of mystery or danger! Typical no holiday for us two!_

As Rose mused away in silence as the Prince bowed before the Doctor and Rose and reached forward and slowly pressed a firm kiss against her hand.

"My servants will show you both to your individual quarters. I bid you farewell my friends and shall see you later in the evening.

The Prince turned round and exited the room with two servants following suit behind him.

Once he left the room one servant approached the couple and guided them to their room.

The Doctor still kept his hold of Rose as they walked to the room and for the first time Rose was slightly frightened. Frightened of not knowing what the Doctor was thinking and what was making him become so protective of her. She knew if she asked him he'd probably shrug it off and accuse her of being paranoid when she knew she wasn't.

So Rose Tyler decided to wait. Wait until he felt it was the right time to confide in her and tell her what was upsetting him.

In truth this hurt Rose because she felt they were at a point in their relationship (or friendship) where they could both confide in each other should one need help.

The servants had lead them up a flight of stairs and shown them to their rooms. The rooms were right next to each other but didn't have a connecting door, which Rose noticed first to her disappointment.

They both went in gazing round in wonder, but not in surprise, at the richly decorated rooms. The theme of white and gold was still kept.

After a few minutes of looking round the room and its on suite bathroom Rose stepped out of the room to find a very bored looking Doctor slumped against the wall sitting on the ground. As soon as he saw her his face brightened and he jumped over to her and grabbed her hand.

His grin was infectious as Rose too was grinning and gripping his hand just as tightly as he was to her.

"Well _Lady Tyler_ are you ready to go sight seeing?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Both of them grinning madly, looking at each other and seeing into the other's soul. Both noticing something dwelling, or was it just a pigment of their swelling hopes and dreams…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahh very sorry this was so short but im not too keen on connecting different scenes with the dotted line. Sort of ruins things to me! But not to fear im writing and in the process of finishing the next chapter as we speak!!! As always I am in your debt to those of you who review my story, I cant express just how grateful I am for your reviews!

Hope you enjoyed the story, and I would absolutely love to hear what you think!  
o yeah n if I get a good response on this chapter ill update within the next 2 days!!!  
Mazzaxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The Doctor and Rose had just returned from a day out and around the city, and for once Rose couldn't believe they didn't run into any trouble, no running for their lives or defeating an evil crazed lunatic planning to take over the universe.

Today was a very empty day.

As much as Rose loved the peace, she could see by just looking into the Doctors eyes that he too was longing for some adventure.

They were sitting on a ledge over looking the vast gardens of the palace, chatting away. Or more like the Doctor nattering about the history of the place with some obscene joke about bananas thrown in every once in a while.

They fell into silence as Rose looked up into the sky and noticed the sky was turning darker as the day had ended, but the night had just begun. She grinned, as she thought of what amazing meals awaited her and the Doctor, she was absolutely starving. All there walking about had left her in such a state that she was even beginning to day dream about food…just as she was now.

"What you grinning about?" The Doctor said as he glanced over to his right to look at Rose. Rose turned at looked at him, he looked bored but content at the same time. Pretty much how she was feeling too.

"I can't wait for this evening! I think I might just die of excitement!" She laughed, mostly at herself about the fact she somehow managed to stoop so low as to become excited about food.

"O Really?" Rose had stopped grinning and turned to face the Doctor head on. His manner had completely changed. Instead of laying back supporting himself with his elbows as he was doing only a moment ago, he had now sat up and was leaning forward glaring at a statue. Rose didn't know what had gotten into him! But she had had enough.

She stood up and moved so she was sitting right in front of him. "Right. You spill it." Now she was the one giving the glare.

"Hmph." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about, honestly maybe all of your excitement for this evening's meal has jumbled up your ape brain even more!" The Doctor wasn't looking at her when she said this but had turned his head to his right and was looking out into the distance to nothing in particular.

Rose stopped, she bowed her head down and stayed silent. The Doctor noticed this and averted his eyes to look at her but with his head still facing the right.

"You know what Doctor, I've been waiting for you to just open up to me to tell me why since we've come to this palace you've been acting so strange! If its not the fact you seem to grip me tighter or snap at me when I'm trying to care for you then it'll be something else next time! What is it? Is there some sort of danger around here? Because then I'd be flattered that your trying to protect me, but there is nothing!" She waved her arms up in the arm and stood up. She turned around in one full circle, slowly putting some distance between the two of them. A decision she immediately regretted.

"Just tell me damn it!" She was almost screaming but not quite. She stopped and then shut her eyes, forcing herself not to cry, not to feel guilty. _No Rose this isn't your fault, he should be the one feeling guilty not you. I'm just seeking the truth, yeah, suppose you could call it some justice! That what we always fight for, justice…_except Rose knew she was lying to herself, so she kept her head low and began to walk towards the entrance of the palace, which was right behind where they were sitting. As she tentatively stepped forwards she kept her gaze down and when she was standing right next to him she kept her head down and gently whispered, "Im sorr- " But she never got to finish her sentence as the Doctor had stood up and was now gripping her by her shoulder and just above her waist, to ensure she didn't break from his grip.

He was just looking at her but she saw things which frightened her in his eyes. Hatred, to her? Fear, of what? Anger, about what?

"You want to know what's going on Rose, well I'm afraid I can't tell you. Because sometimes I don't know, so don't for _one second_ think you can tell what's going on in my mind."

Rose's fear was rising within her, but she wasn't scared of him, she was scared of where this would lead, but she wasn't going to back down, she knew what she saw, and she saw him and his ever changing moods.

"You don't need to be a rocket scientist to see you're hurting inside Doctor! Why can't you just open up! I'm not just someone who's tagging along for the adventure Doctor, I thought you knew that! We are on a different level…aren't we?" She was now gazing at him with watery eyes, almost pleading to him to tell her she was right.

The Doctor was dieing inside, what was this human doing to him! First she's telling him she can't wait for their little session with _his highness_ and next she's telling him they have a connection which was deep. The Doctor was about to speak when all of a sudden a small rumbling noise was heard. The Doctor looked confused as he gazed down to a slightly blushing Rose. She laughed nervously and spoke, "Yep I definitely can't wait for this evening, absolutely starving I am." She was now laughing whilst staring at the ground.

The Doctor however was just looking at her with his jaw dropped open and his eyes almost bulging out. He felt like he couldn't breathe. _O you stupid Time Lord…she was just hungry…just hungry…_His lungs felt three times smaller and he was almost of the verge of gasping for air. He thought he had lost her. He thought that was it, she had decided this was to be their last adventure and the Doctor couldn't do anything about it. He was so close…to close to losing her.

Rose looked up at him when she heard nothing but silence and no joke about her silly ape digestive system. When she looked up she saw a surprised time lord. "Doctor…" She said in a bemused tone. She was beginning to move back to give him some space when all of a sudden she was brought in to a bone crushing hug. Her arms where by her side and she couldn't move. He was just holding her and slowly he began to sink to the ground bring Rose down with him.

Rose knew he had realised something but what? He wasn't in pain she was fairly certain. Maybe the guilt of being a complete weirdo these past few days got to him…_except he wasn't a weirdo…just more affectionate, and you loved every minute of it._

"Doc-tor" Rose managed to speak when he sudden let her go and moved back slightly.

Rose was not ready for the sudden lose of contact or support and was falling forward, when none other than the Doctor caught her.

"O god Rose I'm…I'm so sorry! Ha! Didn't mean to crush ya there. Just was thinking about all that gorgeous food that was awaiting us! Mmm! Finest cooks remember? That's what Nicky Prince Boy said! Nicky hmm rhymes with Ricky! And Mickey! Maybe hes quite the idiot ay Rose? Wouldn't be that hard to imagin-"

"Doctor." Rose said in a deadly serious tone and no more words were needed to let him know she wanted an explanation; there was no getting out of it this time.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Rose, I – " He stopped he couldn't tell her what he had assumed. She would think he was some love sick alien dieing from some love. She'd be frightened, run a mile and maybe run straight into the Prince's arms! _You are doing it again! Stop underestimating your connection with her! Tell her you fool!_

"Rose…I made a seriously daft, foolish, unintelligent, irrational…"

"Got the drift Doctor…" She smiled one of _those_ smile and the Doctor thought he could just sit there staring at her the whole trip.

"An unbelievably stupid mistake…I may have jumped to a rather rash conclusion." He said as he began to rub the back of his neck and stare of into the distance.

Rose, who wasn't expecting a "conclusion" to come in anywhere in this conclusion frowned and pressed on. "Which was…"

Just as the Doctor opened his mouth to speak, a servant ran towards them out of breath and bowed. "My apologies for interrupting but the Prince has been called away right now to attend to some pressing matter and sends his apologies to you for having to miss your meal, however he does hope you enjoy the food prepared."

"Oh that's unlucky," Rose replied in a genuinely sympathetic tone, "Thank you for telling us."

"Think nothing of it Lady Tyler, good evening." And with that the servant bowed and left to re enter the mansion.

The Doctor, who was beginning to look less pale grinned over at Rose and took her hand.

"Ready for diner my Lady?"

"O just about so I think."

Rose's stomach then made a rather loud grumbling noise as the Doctor and her laughed and walked into the palace for food that would even mesmerise the taste buds of a cold hearted sinner…


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm back! _Just_ finished writing this and I have to give a warning **there are adult references in this chapter** so if your young and you've not had sex education on any level then might I suggest _not_ reading this chapter. Or if you do decide to read this chapter then their will only be a minor part which you will fail to understand.

Other than that enjoy! Oh and don't try to predict the "adult reference" because I doubt you'll be right D hehe Just read the story slow and don't go rushing to find one scene! You will completely ruin this entire chapter!!

Enjoy!!

Chapter 7:

After a lavish meal Rose and the Doctor could hardly believe what they ate. Spices Rose thought would kill her, sweetness which she thought could send her to sleep, and sourness that she thought could keep her awake for the rest of her life.

They were so full they could hardly move and decided to sit in the reception on some extremely comfortable couches. They simply chatted, about nothing in particular. Rose decided she was too exhausted to press on again about the matter at hand, and the Doctor was grateful for that. After about two hours, they both retired to their own rooms. The Doctor having to support Rose every once in a while as the delightful wine seemed to have a lot more of an effect on her than him, but she wasn't completely drunk. Just now and then shed miss place her footing and trip over herself heading to the floor, when he would catch her.

How he managed to have such amazing reflexes even when he drank as much as her she would never understand but she was thankful it was so.

They both eventually reached their rooms and as the Doctor and Rose each flopped on their bed sleep took over them faster than you could say _dream._

- - - - - - - - - -

It was now around midnight and Rose Tyler was stirring in her sleep. Not over a nightmare, but merely out of thirst.

She moaned as she tried her best to ignore her thirst and send herself to sleep, but it was no use. She moaned and lifted herself off her bed. Whilst making her way through the darkness of her room she reached the light switched and flicked it in. Almost instantaneously she switched it off and moaned. She hoped she didn't moan too loudly, as the Doctor was next door and she didn't want to wake him up. So she left all the lights off and relied on her sense of touch as she made her way towards her door and quietly opened it and stepped out of the door. When she was outside her room she noticed it wasn't pitch black as there were small candles lit along the hallway giving off a gentle glow.

As Rose moved down the hallway she ran her hand across the Doctor's door as she passed his room, almost trying to sense his presence on the other side of the door.

Deciding not to disturb him she moved on and descended towards the kitchens. Upon arrival in the kitchen she noticed a jug of water and two empty glasses lined up.

_Now this palace is heaven. They knew we would get thirsty! Then again I don't think the second glass is going to be used. The Doctor probably has some freaky water storage tank inside him keeping him going!_ Rose smiled at the thought of him and began to pour herself a drink. As she began to drink she heard the ruffling of material. She spun round quickly, startled by the break of silence.

"Hello?" She whispered, her voice still crackly from her deep sleep.

She paused, her heart beating wildly in her chest and her grip on the glass tightened. She stepped forward quietly and spun round again to get an overview of everything around her. The more she turned and looked around herself the more frantic she felt. She stopped and leaned against the counter. _Rose no one is there, get a hold of yourself. Anyway the Doctor is just upstairs, you're safe. _She took a deep breathe and paused. She began to continue drinking once she was satisfied there was no one their. However while she drank she kept her eyes open, and that was when she noticed it. One of the ventilation windows was open and the wind was moving the long curtains, rubbing one against the other's rich material.

Rose sighed, both relieved and embarrassed over her reaction. She set her glass down and sat on a small stool nearby by with her head in her hands. She grinned,_ thank God the Doctor didn't see that, he would never let it go!_

However as she was grinning something caught her attention. It was neither a sound, nor a sight, more of a _sense._ Something had changed in the atmosphere and Rose could feel it. Rose felt herself shiver and began to stand up to make her way back to her room. _I'm hallucinating, that's all…that's all._ She set her glass down and began to walk towards the staircase, slowly picking up speed.

She was now striding quite fast towards the exit of the kitchen. _Damn this palace for being so large!_

She reached out to the door handle. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind around her waist pulling her just out of reach of the door and then covered her mouth.

Rose tried to scream but only managed a muffled sound which barely travelled out of the kitchen.

Her heart was racing and she was tugging and pulling against her captor and was trying desperately to free herself. The arms gripping her then began to reposition themselves as they suddenly now had gripped her wrists behind her back, whilst at the same time keeping a firm grip on her waist. _When did he even take his arm off of me?? Oh my God, somebody please help me, someone just please…please! Tell the Doctor! DOCTOR!_

Rose was now mentally and physically trying to scream his name, but to no avail. She was suddenly pushed against the kitchen wall as she felt her arms pulled back to be tied together. Rose's mouth was uncovered for a split second free of _its_ hand and she managed to scream out the sound _Do-_ before having a cloth wrapped around her mouth.

Rose was now on the verge of tears as she wriggled against the body behind her that was now pressing against her to trap her between him and the door. And Rose could definitely tell it was a "_him"_, as any _experienced _woman could have done too. Once her arms were bound she was pulled roughly off the wall and then picked up and placed gently on the ground.

The sudden contrast of movements and treatment took Rose completely by surprise and for an instance she stopped struggling and tried to make sense of anything that was happening.

_What the hell is going on!? God Doctor where are you? What if he doesn't wake up in time before…before – o before whatever this person's got planned! The Doctor isn't even awake! He wouldn't know I'm gone till the morning! I have to make some sort of scene, something to leave a clue, but how!_

As Rose was laying on the floor her captor began to tie her ankles together.

Rose was frantically looking round, anyway way she could leave a scene, because the way the room was looking now, it was as if she never woke up to leave her room.

When she realised the bounding had stopped, she turned to look up and try and make out her attacker. She squinted but because of the candle light coming from behind him, his entire face was black and from the looks of it he was wearing some sort of mask.

Rose tried her best not to look frightened but she would be surprised if this guy couldn't hear her ragging heart beat!

He leaned over her placing his elbows either side of her bounded arms and his legs either side of her own. He slowly leaned down and was looking straight into her eyes. Rose didn't know what to do and began to try and wriggle her way out, but the bounds were too tight. All of a sudden her captor raised one hand and slid the cloth wrapping her mouth down and swiped in for a kiss. Rose shut her eyes and let out a struggled high pitch moan as she tried to move her head to the side to stop him but he was holding her face with his hand. His entire body was now pressed against her and she didn't like the feel of it.

Bile was beginning to form within her and she felt sick right to the core, as he tried to open her mouth with his own tongue. Rose just helplessly tried to move her head from side to side to get him as far as possible from her face.

Rose cursed herself as a tear trickled down her cheek and then vowed to never cry before this man again, she needed to be strong till the Doctor would come for her. And he would, she knew he would, he always did…_Please Doctor, I need you…_However it seemed this time the response wouldn't be instantaneous.

The man released her face and covered her mouth again with the cloth. He then lifted his body off of her and swiftly picked her up and carried her in his arms towards the open window. As they were passing the counter Rose's eyes opened wide as she saw her glass. With no time to think Rose quickly stretched herself towards the glass on the edge of the counter. The side of the shoulder touched the glass and she pushed her shoulder forward sending the glass in the direction of the window, as it crashed on the floor.

Her captor let her legs fall to the floor as he tried to catch the glass but just missed it. He paused and then slowly turned to look at her. Quickly, he raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Rose's head was now turned to the right and her hair was covering her face, she remained in that position for a while then turned her head slowly to look at him. In her eyes you could only see one thing and that was hatred. Hatred which leads to wanting one thing, revenge. _No one slaps a Tyler…_

With that he picked her up again and slung her over his shoulders as they stepped out through the window on to a ledge.

Rose tried to see were they were going but his black cloak was covering her vision. Though one thing which no human requires to physically see to recognise when its happening is when you begin to fly. _What the hell, we're in mid-air. Oh My God, he can fly, he isn't a human! But how??_

Her question was answered shortly as she heard the sound of flapping wings, and as her shoulder brushed against one of his wings.

_No…no, the Doctor won't know where to look!! No! Let me go! _

As Rose Tyler struggled in mid flight her captor merely ignored her as they flew far away from the palace towards a body of trees in the silent night. Without a trail left behind them…

- - - - - - - - -

Woah! That was sorta fun to write! And NOW the plot begins!!!! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please do tell me what you think!!  
Thank you to all my past reviewers and I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy the story as we progress through!! Thank you and please review!!

Mazza


	8. Chapter 8

Apologies for the late update, I have my AS exams within the next week and revision is going very slow…too slow infact! No matter though I knew if I didn't update id lose your interest all to soon and that's the last thing I wanted! This chapter is relatively long and took a while to write, infact I re wrote it several times. Still not sure with the outcome but I think if I keep you waiting any longer you guys wont be too happy hehe!  
As always I hope your enjoying this and please review, especially this chapter, telling me what you think!  
ENJOY!

Chapter 8:

The Doctor awoke to the sound of chirping birds and the rustle of the wind outside blowing the magnificently large trees against one another. As he rose from his bed he realised he hadn't even gotten changed from his clothing's he wore yesterday.

As the Doctor stood, he stretched and coughed. Suddenly he gripped his throat in pain.

_Woa! Man I'm thirsty._

Quickly glancing at the full length mirror on the other side of the room the Doctor decided he looked "presentable" enough to quickly go down for a cup of water. Obviously he didn't notice his ruffled hair, tilted tie, or his crumpled suit jacket.

As he left his room he glanced over to his left and stared at Rose's door. It wasn't open and by the sounds of it Rose wasn't awake yet.

He muffled a laugh. _Looks like the wine hit her much harder than I expected! _

As the Doctor walked through the corridor down the white marble stairs he entered the kitchen. In the kitchen their was a large jug of water but only one glass. 

_Was Rose already downstairs?_

As the Doctor neared the counter and rounded it to reach the jug of water he noticed two servants quarrelling over some broken glass. 

_Well that explains why there is only one glass on the table. Rose must still be asleep._

"Torit you fool! These glasses were hand blown specially for the Prince as a gift from the King of Menthos! I can't believe you broke one!" One servant was saying to the other in a "loud" whisper to another servant who was clearing up the shattered bits on the floor.

As the Doctor heard this he stopped drinking and began to understand why a broken glass was such a huge deal. As he lifted the glass towards a source of light from outside he looked carefully and was stunned to see the decorations of the glass were created using air bubbles of different sizes. The different sized bubbles helped create an image of several flowers all entwined within one another. _Wow! That must have taken a while!_ However within the amazingly beautiful designs there was something else, something that made the glass that much more beautiful. It took the Doctor about four seconds to figure it out. Menthorian sand. _Of course, that's what makes it glisten so much in the light._

As the Doctor lowered he empty glass he began to get up to go wake Rose up but stopped when he heard the rest of the conversation.

"It wasn't me Rali! I swear it!"

The Doctor stopped and turned to look at the two servants. It was obvious the more dominant of the two, Rali, had noticed his glance and bowed towards him, greeting him.

The Doctor approached the two. "You say you didn't break this glass…uh…Toret?"

"Torit sir, and no I swear it wasn't I!"

"Enough Torit, our guest doesn't need to hear of your lies. My apologies sir about this rude scene to start your day."

"No no! Honestly I don't mind! Was just thinking it was such a shame that such a beautiful glass should have been broken."

"That it is" Came a voice from behind them. It was the Prince.

Both servants immediately bowed and chanted, "Good morning your highness."

"Morning. Rali, can you please ensure this mess is cleared away after my breakfast, I do not wish to see litter upon the floor, even if it was once a beautiful object. It is no longer of any use. We can deal with who to blame later. It is far to early in the morning, and I myself and far too tired."

The Prince then turned to the Doctor. "Is Lady Tyler wake yet?"

The Doctor who was staring at the glass looked at the Prince and replied, "I'm not sure, I don't think so. I have only just woken up. I'll go find her now."

The Prince nodded and stepped past them all into the dining area to go eat his morning meal.

As he left the room the servants bowed their heads and stood back up to find the Doctor vanished from the room.

The Doctor was already halfway up the stairs to go and wake up Rose. He had lots planned for her, and she probably was going to need extra help getting up and ready for another day of sight-seeing. 

He reached her door and knocked. 

"Rose?" 

He tried again, knocking and calling her name. No response. He opened the door slowly and called her again as he stuck he his round the door to look inside.

The room was empty and the bed was still unmade. He glanced over to the right and noticed the bathroom was open and empty as well. He frowned. He stepped out the room and shut the door.

_Where is she?_ The Doctor was beginning to feel uneasy of this ignorance and began to walk, or so he was telling himself he was walking and not jogging, down the stairs.

Once downstairs he glanced through every open door either side of him in the hallway and saw they were all empty.He then re entered the kitchen to find Torit cleaning up the remains of the broken glass. 

The Doctor just gazed at him and the broken glass deep in thought as to where to look next. 

Suddenly his eyes widened and in half a second he was in front of Torit and had picked a piece of broken glass from him and looked at it.

"Sir! Its sharp be careful!" Torit protested.

_I've lived for over 900 years, battled daleks, saved the entire human race at least a hundred times over and he is telling me to be careful with broken glass?! Where is the justice…_

Torit had now left the room to dispose of the other glass pieces, while the Doctor stood their his eyes fixed on the glass piece and his expression traumatized. 

_No…stop it, you are over exaggerating again. This is a holiday, a break from all the danger. Just calm down, maybe she just went for a stroll. Whatever, Rose would wait for you!_

As his eyes trailed across the wet floor everything was coming together.

He crouched down and studied the water pattern. It was spread in one straight line towards the wall. This meant something pushed it in one direction. If Torit had just _accidently_ knocked it over the water would have spread out evenly. _No…someone pushed this glass and pushed it in this direction…_

The Doctor mused as he stood up with the glass piece still in his hand as he stared at the most terrifying thing before him. An open window.

"No…please…just this once…no."

"What ever is the matter for such a dreadful look on your face Doctor? Honestly can this day get any worse?" The Prince asked, he had just entered the room and he was frowning. This morning hadn't gotten off to a good start. Expensive glass littered on the floor, poor breakfast, lack of sleep. He was doing his best not to lose control.

He paused when he looked over at the Doctor when he didn't reply. Usually he had something witty to say or some sort of indirect insult to speak however now he was silent. Staring off through the window into towards the forest.

He turned and looked at the Prince. The Prince was shocked at his expression and took a small step back as if to balance himself from the wave of emotion coming from the Doctor. 

His shoulders were tense, his stance was defiant, and his hands were balling into fists. The Prince looked down to one of his hands and noticed blood trickling down it as the sharp edge of the glass was cutting through his skin.

The Doctor looked at him straight in the eye and spoke. "Something has happened to Rose…she's gone…"

He loosed his hands and stared at the piece of bloody glass in his hands. He shut his eyes as if to block the harsh message sent through the object in his hands. The glass had a rose decorated on it, now broken in half with blood smeared all over it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Oh yeah! I loved writing that ending! It was one of those, "creative writing" moments!  
Like it? Love it? Not bad? Hate it?

Tell me!

As always I love to hear what you think!

Even if it is a one word review just leave me a message to know you want me to continue this story!!!

As always, I am in your debt for taking time to read my story.

Mazza


	9. Chapter 9

Well guys I'm back with my exams over and done with!! But weirdly enough I still have to go back to school. Life ay? Haha! Well no matter, this should mean updates will be coming faster once I catch up on the lost writing due due exam revision and stress! Hope you guys are all well and thank you so much for your response, It really has inspired me.  
WARNING : Content in the following chapters may contain adult material not suitable for those below the age of 15.  
Enjoy and please review at the end!  
M

Chapter 9:

In a dark cellar somewhere deep in a forest Rose Tyler stirred in her forced sleep. She couldn't remember how she got here or where she was. The last thing she remembered was flying in midair and being abducted by some alien creature.

She moaned as she lifted her head and opened her eyes to stare into near pitch black darkness. Some light was trickling through some sort of door that was on the opposite side of the room. She tried to sit up but found herself to weak even to get in a good position to stand. Her was hanging limply from her chained wrists attached to the wall. Her body refused to obey her commands and she felt that breathing in itself was a difficult task. One she might not have even been trying to succeed in if it weren't for the hope she had deep down within her.

She couldn't quite remember what the hope was for or where it came from, but she knew that it was something she would trust her life with as she had done the past few years.

_But what was it…was it religion? Or maybe some sort of lucky charm…or-_

Her slow thoughts were cut off as the door ahead of her was opened. The light that flood in was such enough to light up the room to an extent that she could she the dirt, grim and empty brick walled prison she was encaged in.

In front of her stood the same figure that kidnapped her. Her muscles tensed as much as possible and she tired as hard as she could to push herself against the wall. As she did so the man slowly stepped towards her. Every step echoing around her and sending her mad with fear and yet the sound was welcoming as it was such a great distraction for her deluded mind.

Once the man was in front of her he stooped low on the ground sitting on his knees. Rose didn't know what to do so she just stared at what she could see. Judging from the well defined outline of his face he wasn't wearing a mask anymore. However yet again she found her biggest downfall was the light coming from behind him and thus limiting her own sight. This didn't help as she was already currently trying her hardest to strain her eyes to focus on something.

He leaned in closer to her and brought his hand up to cup her face. Rose tried moving her head but found it to be too hard a chore. So she let herself hang lose, trying to save what energy she had left.

"So very beautiful, it is rare to see such a creature as yourself in Forick."

Rose frowned and shut her eyes tight as his voice rang round her head and was creating a headache which she could hardly handle. His voice was deep in her mind, too deep. It probably wasn't what his real voice sounded like, but her damn weakness was ruining her senses. She let out a soft moan of relief as the pain died down and she could hear nothing but the soft chuckle of the man before her.

He moved forward and wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her into his body.

"Soon my darling I will be making you moan a lot more than that…soon…be patient my beautiful one…my beloved…" He said as he gently stroked her head. Rose's head lay on his shoulder and she was allowing all her weight to fall on this man's arms.

As he stroked her hair with one hand, the other hand supporting her lower back was beginning to rub her.

Rose felt herself shiver and began to feel sick again. She felt too weak to resist but only hoped that this effect on her would wear off soon enough before he decided to take things one step further than touching. She was going to show this guy who she was and what she was made of.

But right now Rose Tyler was weak, and very frightened. She had never really been in such a position before when she was travelling with the Doctor.

_THE DOCTOR!_

"Aah-!" Rose screamed aloud as her sudden break through of thought had taken such a large strain on her mind. She was gritting her teeth, and breathing heavily.

_The Doctor, he must have noticed I'm not at the palace anymore! He'll be looking for me, so will the Prince! Yes, he'll send out search teams and they will find me in no time. Thank God!_

As she calmed a little and relaxed as she now knew her _hope_ and trust was placed in the best man in the world she felt she could feel a little less frightened. _The Doctor would never let anything happen to me…I know it._

The man noticed her change in heart beat with a slower pace and a small flicker of a smile on her lips.

"Oh, my little one I hope I don't bore you too much to send you into day dreams. Would you like me to keep you awake? I'm sure I could think of plenty of things we could do…yes…"He laughed as he repositioned her to lean against the way as his hands began to roam around her body. First he seemed to be counting her ribs and as his left hand travelled up to hold her left breast his other hand travelled lower, far too low.

"Don't…touch…me. You …bastard." Rose managed to croak out in between breaths.

The hand movements stopped but remained on her body.

"Oh, well aren't you the feisty one. You can actually speak. I thought after the amount of drug I fed into you, you wouldn't even be able to remember who you were…". He chuckled.

"No matter…it will make it all the more fun if you were a little resistive. But you shouldn't be my love, all is well now that I have you…"

"You don't…own me." Rose said with a little more aggression reaching her voice.

This only added to his enjoyment of the moment.

"Such a shame, but I'm afraid I must leave you my lovely…but don't worry I'll be back.

As Rose was about to reply with something quite rude and aggressive he swiped in and pulled her head in for an aggressive kiss. Unfortunately because of Rose's need to back talk he had slipped his tongue in her mouth and was now roaming around her.

She felt sick to her stomach and tried to close her mouth. Thankfully as soon as his assault started it ended. He rose and left Rose leaning against the wall paralysed and scared out of her mind as to what he might do to her when he returned.

The man left to go a live another day in Forick, whilst Rose was left terrified and scared. More frightened than she had ever been in her entire life.

_Help me…_

Was the last thought she had before sleep over took her and then there was darkness.

---------

Well that seemed kind of short but had a lot to analyse in there. I'm already writing the next chapter as we speak, nearly finished actually.  
Any review you have will still make a major difference to the story I write and the story I put on the net, I always make alterations.  
Thank you  
M


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay, but you'll be glad to hear I have caught up with the lost time due to revision. Meh. Hehe!  
Thank you for all your reviews, and especially to the few who offered to be Beta for this story. I'm afraid I would like to politely turn the offer down because I feel every story I write must be completely my work. The offers were an incredibly kind gesture so thank you very much.  
Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 10:

The Doctor had explained his theory to the Prince Nicholas and after about half an hour of discussion it had settled in to both men. Rose was kidnapped, no doubt about it.

The Prince immediately started a search team and decided that he would joint lead the team alongside one of his most trusted commanders. Regardless of the amount of work the Prince had to do, finding Rose was just as important to him.

As the Prince headed off to begin searching and making announcements to the public about the lost royal, the Doctor decided to head back to the TARDIS to see if there was anything he could do to find her.

He left the palace via the back entrance, to try to avoid the recently gathered herd of paparazzi, and as he ran back to the TARDIS every single store he passed had a television screen showing Rose Tyler's beautiful face.

The Doctor had copied the photo of him and Rose and given it to the Prince, who had cropped it down to just Rose.

The photo was one Jackie had taken just after the Christmas of his regeneration. He was hugging Rose around her shoulders, tilting her towards himself leaning their heads against one another. Both smiling with genuine affection into the camera lens. Rose had made two copies of the photo. One she kept for herself and another which she forced the Doctor to take. The Doctor remembered just how much he moaned about those actions.

"_Rose, as much as I love a pretty photo as the next guy, I'm hardly going to carry that around! Far too domestic for someone like me." He replied as he turned from her and began to set coordinates for another planet to visit._

_Rose began to frown, "Oh right I'm SO sorry that I thought that MAYBE that Christmas meant something to you! I forgot about your warning and as usual you were right Doctor. Seems like you are an insensitive, rude alien." She growled through her gritted teeth as she forced a smile, whilst she forcefully slammed the photo on a flat ledge around the centre column, whilst the Doctor merely thought she was trying to emphasis her point._

_The Doctor paused and turned to her, "Actually, all I accused myself of being was rude!" He turned once again to now fiddle with some wires beneath the compartment. If Rose didn't know any better she would have thought he was hiding. _

_Too right he should be scared, she thought to herself._

"_Any way!" The Doctor cried from beneath the control panel. "It wasn't a very good photo of me was it? No, no, photos don't seem to be my thing this time a round! Neither domestics!" The Doctor paused and leaned back staring at the TARDIS ceiling while rubbing his left ear. "Well, actually I've never been much a domestic person myself…" He paused when he noticed Rose was no longer in the room._

_Quiet exit, now that isn't normal…little Miss Tyler usually makes more of an exit than that, He thought to himself._

_That was when he noticed the photo left besides the controls. By the looks of it she was on the verge of completely crumpling up the photo as the edges were creased. He stood and picked up the photo, trying his best to flatten it out. He sighed and then quietly slid the photo into his left breast pocket. Left or right…it would be above one of his hearts…_

_Few hours later Rose reappeared and as the Doctor went to try and apologies to her, she interrupted him._

"_So where are we going? You never took me to that place where all the food they eat was sweet and chocolate! Mind you, kinda annoyed they didn't take it one step further and actually BUILD a chocolate houses but I suppose it'll have to do!"_

_Incredible, he thought. She has just completely blocked everything out, keeping everything down inside of her…She must have learnt that from me…_

That's when the Doctor's pace slowed a bit and he looked to the pavement. _She's bottling everything inside because she picking up my habit…soon she wont ever talk about her problems and try and pull off a brave face and think that she'll be able to fix everything herself. That's what she was doing in her room staring at the mirror…she was recomposing herself…_

The Doctor cursed under his breath and picked up his pace and was running incredibly fast towards the TARDIS.

_Damn it Rose! Don't turn into me. Don't become an isolated fool. Don't think sharing your problems is wrong. Don't stop living for the moment. Don't stop laughing over petty things in your life. Don't die on me Rose…Don't die…_

As he rounded a corner he saw the TARDIS and quickly entered it and began to fiddle with the control and think as to how he could find her.

After ten minutes of brain storming he slapped himself on the head and cursed himself for his stupidity.

_Her TARDIS key! Its always around her neck, I can trace that!_

With that the Doctor bolted up straight and inserted his key into a small hole near the edge of the controls. Pulling a spiral shaped lever 3 times, turning a rough knob clockwise by forty-five degrees carefully…and then smashing what would seem to be a sensor pad with a mallet. Immediately the TARDIS lifted off and the Doctor was thrown back much harder than he expected…

_The TARDIS must be getting worried about her…_

As the TARDIS tossed and turned the Doctor remained on the floor and was sitting upright, leaning against one of the railings for support.

Eventually the TARDIS landed and the Doctor rushed out the doors with such emergency, as if with every forcefully stride confidence and determination to find Rose was building within him.

When he stepped outside he was faced with trees. Lots of them.

_Right. I'm in a forest; only question is…where in a forest?_

As he turned his head from side to side trying to find something he could place some sort of bearing from he saw a mound in the distance.

Jogging over to it he climbed up to it and once at the top he was greeted with a view of the palace's west wing…in other words he was technically facing the kitchen in which Rose was kidnapped from.

_Which means…_as he turned 180 degrees…_Rose must be in there…_

In front of the Doctor he could see a relatively small house. Not tiny, but small. From what he could see the house was made out of wood and had odd dimensions. It seemed to be to tall with respects to its width, and if the Doctor wasn't going crazy it was leaning slightly…However something didn't feel right…as if there was more to that house other than the obviously blind architect.

_For starters what's a house doing all the way out here?__ Mind you…from what I can see it could sure do with a visit from Home Improvement…No matter, I got to get going, need to find out just who took Rose and get her back safely…God Jackie actually might kill me if anything happens._

As he winced he slow jogged down the mound and with his sonic screwdriver at hand he began to run towards the house.

Enjoy it? Hope you did, as always please review!  
xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies for such a late update, basically I messed up the chapter numbers and freaked out thinking I was really behind with the writing but turns out I wasn't so you should expect an update much soon than this one! Hope your still enjoying it, sorry about the cliff-hangers, I love them so much ha-ha! Don't forget to review!  
M x

Chapter 11:

The Doctor had been running for some time now and had fully underestimated the distance between the house and where he landed his TARDIS. It didn't help much either that because of the number of trees, even if the Doctor had noticed the significant drop in land and overall greater distance to cover, he wouldn't even be able to land the TARDIS anywhere near the house. It was completely surrounded by trees!

Even though his TARDIS could easily just land on them, creating room for herself, there would be a significant gap between large masses of tall trees giving away his position. By landing somewhere empty the TARDIS was covered, safe and hidden meaning once the Doctor rescued Rose they could make an easy getaway. Well not very easy. In fact not easy at all. They'd have to somehow leave the house and run back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor moaned, he didn't know how good a condition Rose was in and whether she would be able to run…if she was even alive…

_Shut up! She's alive you idiot, maybe if you stopped mumbling and started running you'd have reached her by now._

With that thought in mind he sped up. Adrenaline was pumping through his system, pushing his muscles far beyond their limit. Fear was spurring him forward, it was like nothing he'd felt before since…since the war…

It was just like then. His entire life was balancing upon one fatal moment and decision. The problem was did he choose the right decision and the right way to go about it? He lost everything…his family, friends…he killed them all. Surely something right and just should not feel this bad, this painful.

His eyes began to fill with unshed tears and fears from the past century or so of his life as he darted between trees, the odd branch catching him against his arm or face, cutting his skin. But he felt no pain, he too shocked to realise that the most joyous, memorable moment of life recent where are filled with images of Rose.

_When did she get so close to me?_

Was it with the gelth? Daleks? Chrsitmas? When…

This time the Doctor moaned quite loud resembling the sound of a lion as he kicked himself for becoming distracted again.

_Run you fool, she needs you now more than she's ever done before._

With that the Doctor stopped all emotions coursing through him. As he finally was in sprinting distance from the house all the pain from running for so long and all the pain from losing her went out the window. All that was left was determination and unknown to himself, a lot of anger.

Night had fallen over Forick and the city's hustle and bustle was coming to an end. But for the Doctor, this was only the beginning.

He was now in open land running like mad towards the house. In the black night the only thing one could see was a tall figure darting faster than any normal human speed towards a house.

No steps or welcoming entrance he ran straight towards it at full speed using his hands braced on the wall to stop himself and then quickly he pressed his back against the wall. He was standing right beside the door.

He paused, shut his eyes and began to regain his breath, allowing his muscles to cool off as they battled for the oxygen they had been deprived of recently. He was taking in deep ragged breathes and slowly he opened his eyes, still watery from the emotion, as he gazed up into the beautiful starry night. How he longed to be there with Rose just travelling around and having fun whilst of course saving the universe.

He chuckled and closed his eyes. Taking one last deep breathe he opened his eyes and a whole different manner took over himself. He was here to save Rose and no one was going to stop him.

He lifted his left arm out stretched and placed his hand on the door handle. Slowly he turned the circular knob and the door opened.

He raised his eyes brows when there was no accompanying squeaky door cringing noise.

_Somebody comes here a lot…_

The door opened and the Doctor stepped forward, rounding the door and looking into the house. There was only so much the starry night light could light for him, but from what he could see there was only a hallway. No doors, opening lobby or reception. Just a thin narrow hallway.

The Doctor stepped forward, leaving the door open to allow as much light to stream through as he slowly walked forwards.

Using his sonic screwdriver to light the way he noticed no signs, symbols or writing on the walls that were now limiting his movements.

Using his other hands to skim along the wall as he walked through he stopped and noticed the hallway was becoming thinner. It was only just wide enough for one person.

_So how the hell did Rose and some other creature get through here?_

The Doctor turned around to look back to the door he entered from and noticed it was higher than his line of slight.

_It's sloped and I'm underground now…which probably means whoever designed this place his more than one passage way just in case the other should be deemed unusable._

With that the Doctor turned and began to jog down the hallway. In half a minute he saw another door and tried opening it. Having to use his screwdriver because it was locked the Doctor knew he was getting close.

As he opened the door the Doctor found himself in a regular bedroom sized area.

After fiddling with his sonic screwdriver's settings the room became brighter and the Doctor was suddenly faced with large portraits of beautiful women.

In absolutely awe he turned around and gave a lot of attention to each portrait. He recognised five of the six portraits on the wall. Three were young princesses of fellow nations on this planet and the other two he recognised where other royals from other planets. The last one he didn't recognise by name was a Moonder. Silver skin with bloodcurdling deep black eyes that seemed to pierce the soul even when looking at an image of it.

Some of the women were dressed in appropriate royal dress, while others seemed to be quite casual, almost not even noticing the portrait being painted.

_Unless they really didn't notice our little painter friend…he seems to take quite a keen interest in fare women. _

Grinding his teeth slightly he changed his stance to one of defiance.

_You chose the wrong beautiful women…I'll make sure you remember that._

With that he dimmed the light emitting from his screwdriver and headed towards the stairs that seemed to be the only way to progress further into this house.

Well??? Hope your still following it, I know im loving to write this story but I need your support and your confirmation to keep updating this story!  
Thank you for any review you leave!  
m x


	12. Chapter 12

Hey im back and im warning you all now the next few chapters are going to be LONG compared to previous ones. So I hope you guys don't mind that, what with you lot being used to shorter chapters and all… lol  
anyway I hope you love this and as always your reviews make me smile :)hehe!  
(btw! Martha basically been removed from DW! New companion coming up, hope shes better than freema! Sorry if you liked her, I wasn't much of a fan!)  
Anyway on with the story!  
Mx

Chapter 12:

Rose had passed out again and this time she awoke with a better sense of judgement and movement but still had some hazy feeling that was clouding over her reaction time and restricting her energy flow.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself gazing at a different ceiling. For starts the room actually had light coming from a rather large extravagant crystal chandelier, not too big, not too small. The crystals were hung in circular rows, however when Rose shifted she noticed that they were actually arranged in a 3D spiral shape, noticeable from the side. As light streamed through the wondrous piece it seemed to flicker and dance with rows of colours streaming out of it creating a gentle setting.

As she slowly managed to lift herself she briefly paused to slow down the huge masses of confusion in her mind to try and get to grips with what was happening and where she was.

She didn't know where she was relative to the palace, and worst of all she seemed to have been transported again into another room in some large building, from what she could gather.

As she looked around the room she noticed it was based around the colour scarlet, and other shades of it. The carpet had a base of deep blood red with other smaller carpets on top it is with light shade of red. Then the furniture was decorated with red painted decorative designs or draped in red tapestry. As one looked toward the ceiling the shades of red became lighter and lighter till there was pure white above herself.

The room was strangely intoxicating and she found herself revisiting every last spot she last looked at, just to appreciate the enormous effort that must have gone into decorating this room.

It when she looked down that she noticed _it._ Her heart raced and her stomach flipped as bile began to rise within her.

She was in a different set of clothes.

_What the hell?_ Was all she could manage to think.

She stood up hazily and began to run her hands across the insinuatingly soft material and the dangerously high cut slit that ran down the side of this red dress that seemed to cling to her harder than any other corset she had worn before.

The top half was a typical corset, obviously done up tighter than usual, showing any uncomfortably large amount of her breasts. Upon the hips the dress loosened and had a bit more volume to it, however not too much. It was in between a normal flowing dress and an extremely posh Victorian era dress. The dress was long and completely covered her feet, which she also noticed had different shoes on, rather beautiful high heeled velvet stilettos.

As she turned she gasped to noticed how beautiful she looked in the dress. It was as if it was tailored for her body. Rose shuddered.

_That bastard undressed me; he could have done anything to me. Oh God…_

Rose felt so violated and angry at the same time she felt that she could burst in one go. Images of the previous encounters with her kidnapper flashed before her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut and clapping her hands around her body she forced herself not to throw up. _His hands roaming all over her body, his moans of pleasure…_

Rose screamed, not loudly but it ripped through her soul. There was a sudden silence from the mass chaos swimming through her mind and it took her a moment to regain her composure, or what she had left of it…

With a frown on her face she set herself the task of escaping. She strode to the door at a careful pace and slowly opened it.

Peaking her head out she noticed that there was a source of light to her right. As she stepped out she quietly shut the door and slowly walked towards the light. Every step she took echoing around her, quicken her heart beat as she prepared herself for any danger that may lie ahead.

As she turned a corner to follow the light source she began to hear some light musical playing, similar to the sound of a violin. She slowly rounded the corner and saw a large door slightly ajar and found an almost blinding amount of light shining through and a now clear set of musical notes following suite.

She stepped forward tentatively with her right arm stretched out. When she was fully pressed to the door she slowly tilted her head to look inside the room.

She gasped, before her was the largest ballroom she had ever seen in her life. Carefully looking around from what angles she could see through the gap in between the two orders she pushed the door open and allowed a wave of light and music hit let literally.

It was beautiful, a ceiling which seemed to stretch to infinite, gold plated and painted with masked figures dancing and angels watching from above. Around the room enormous statues of gold positioned in different areas watching on to where she assumed couples would dance.

But what completely stole her breathe was the chandelier. If she thought that small poor excuse of a light source she'd just seen was beautiful, then this master piece was beyond any possible words that could be used to describe it. It was similar to the previous chandelier in that it was a spiral of crystals, however unlike before where the light was illuminated from bulbs surrounded by crystals; this chandelier was light bulbs physically integrated within the crystals, making it glow all the more brightly.

Rose's mouth was partly open and all she could do was walk slowly towards the chandelier and stand beneath it, straining her neck to allow her to look directly above herself and watch the chandelier in all its glory as music played through her soul. She gently shut her eyes and imagined she was not alone, but with someone special, perhaps a lover. Someone who could share this moment with her and beneath her eye lids one figure stood out in an instant. Goofy grin, rustled hair, tall, slim body, strong posture and contradicting soft brown eyes. _Doctor…_ Slowly Rose opened her eyes as a single tear trickled down her face. Shutting her eyes once more she took a deep breath and decided they had been parted for far too long.

She lowered her head and slowly opened her eyes, turning on her heels to head out of the ballroom to find the exit. She turned and began to move forward when she hit someone directly behind her. She paused and looked up.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as tears began to brim within her eyes as her voice escaped her, leaving her paralysed.

Before her stood a man in a mask all too familiar to her. Rose stumbled backwards but the man lunged towards her and grabbed her around the waist and across her chest.

Rose struggled against her captor and turned head on to him so she could use all her might to push off of him. As she turned and began pushing him, his grip suddenly became extremely tight across her chest, winding her slightly. He released his arm across her waist and held his hand before her face in a sort of "unarmed" manner. She watched his hand as it slowly moved towards his mask.

Her heart was racing and her stomach was out of control. She couldn't do this anymore; she wished he would just kill her now and end this distress within her. However not before her curiosity was tamed and she found out the identity or face of the man who was to bring her her death.

She followed his hand as it slowly rested against the back of his cheek and slide under his mask. His grip tightened and a slight push was exerted on the mask to remove its hold from his face. Slowly he removed his mask.

Once the mask was removed Rose's eyes were transfixed and widened. Her legs began to feel weak and her heart seemed to be losing its ever lasting battle to keep her going. Her eyes filled with tears and her hands balled into fists as she gave one last try before she would allow herself to accept death. She released a high pitched scream, carrying tiredness, anguish and torment.

Her voice echoed across the whole of the underground mansion and not so very far away the smell of dread and sound of a terrified breaking heart could be heard…

---------------------------

Like it? Love it? Not too keen?  
TELL ME !!  
Your reviews not only make me smile but they just…well just ROCK!!!  
Next chapters are actually ridiculously long, but I actually haven't finished the story yet!! So as always your reviews will have a good chance at affecting the outcome of the story, so get to it! Hehe!  
Mx


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys here we go next chapter! The reason this took a while is because someone sent me a message with a few pointers and suggestions and I had to revamp this chapter because I thought it was such god advice that it couldn't be ignored! You know who you are and thank you   
Chapter 13 should be a good one and enjoy! Things will be getting darker so…  
WARNING: beyond these chapters adult material and implications/actions maybe carried out not suitable for younger children. You have been warned.  
Enjoy!  
Mx

Chapter 13:

The Doctor was running, faster than he'd ever done before. With every second that past by his hearts broke into even smaller pieces. His mind had one sole goal, to rescue Rose Tyler, but amidst the raging emotions coursing through him he registered every corner he turned and every door he opened. The Doctor was going to save Rose Tyler and he was going to do it as if such an action would come as naturally as breathing.

He didn't know whether he had officially lost the plot or when Rose had managed to seep her way deep within his hearts but he knew one thing for sure. He'd give up his life without question if it meant protecting Rose from harm.

The soft sound of gentle music entered the Doctor's ears as he neared what he assumed where Rose was being held captive. As he rounded one more corner to the left, pushing off his right foot the Doctor saw several doors in front of him. He sprinted the next five metres in one second flat and pulled the door open with such aggression that one could here the sound of a broke hinge.

The sound of brilliantly loud music now surrounded the Doctor as he cautiously stepped forward. He was currently walking through a curved tunnel which he assumed was another escape route of the building.

The Doctor paused as he heard the faint cries and struggles of Rose and just as quickly they started, they stopped, along with his hearts. He stepped forwards with more urgency as trinkets of light illuminated the tunnel he walked through. Eventually the Doctor reached the end and hid behind the curved wall, angling his head so he could look upon the most frightening, terrifying and horrifying thing his hearts could ever imagine.

Rose Tyler was dancing in the arms of another man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Only moments before the Doctor had managed to position himself in view of these two figures, the mysterious kidnapper readjusted his mask to cover his face again and had swiftly pulled out a glistening needle with shimmering black liquid inside it. Rose quickly saw the needle and let out another scream before he plunged the needle into her left jugular vein and Rose became very limp again. However this time it seemed to be that Rose's body had begun to grow immune to the drugs he was pumping through her and managed to keep most of her wits and will power in tact.

The mask menace threw the needle behind him allowing it to roll away towards the edge of the room. As the echoes of rolling glass needle bounced around the room the masked man whisked Rose Tyler into a waltz.

Rose was currently unable to resist his motion however she did manage to keep herself upright.

The man lowered his head to the crook of her neck and whispered, "I see you have become a little more resilient to the drugs…should I take it then that your lack of struggle against me means you do wish to be with me?" He chuckled.

His warm breathe swept over Rose's skin and sent her scenes on over drive. She cringed and roughly but quietly replied, "Not a chance in hell you scheming bastard."

This time the man laughed quite loudly as he spun Rose round twice and swiftly pulled her back against his chest.

All the while the Doctor was watching from the shadows with anger within himself rising and sweeping through him, like the very blood that was being pumped by his hearts. It was taking every single atom of willpower to stop him from bursting into scene and ripping him limb from limb, just for touching Rose the way he did.

His hand slipped lower on her waist to gently cup her bottom as his other arm was firmly wrapped around her back holding her against him.

The Doctor saw him whispering to her but failed to hear what he was saying or his voice. He looked to Rose, trying to understand why she was just complying to him and allowing him to whisk her from one dance position to another, but more importantly why she allowed him to touch her the way he did, when it was plain to see from her eyes she was frightened.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, he could have figured this out by now, he was distracted by the hatred and jealousy burning through his hearts. He tried to close his eyes but found himself glued to the two dancers before him.

Slowly the music began to fade as the Sonatina played came to an end. The masked figured dipped Rose forcefully backwards making her exhale loudly and uncomfortably. As she lay their limp in his arms time itself seemed to come to a halt.

This was it, the last chance the Doctor had in deciding whether to storm in and rescue Rose, wait and see just what he was up against, or see if she really did need rescuing…_NONSENSE! She was kidnapped, if you need more proof fool look deep in her eyes._

As Rose was held in an arched figure backwards her arms hung loosely by her sides and the only thing keeping her from falling was the one arm latched around her lower back. She stared blankly into the deep abyss above her form with an expression that could only be described as acceptance. Perhaps the acceptance that this man would finally get what he desires or the acceptance that she had no power within her to do anything to stop him.

The other hand of her captor slowly trailed its way from the edge of her jaw down her throat in a swirled action, as if he was marking her from himself. His hands continued to move lower, beneath her collar bone until it reached the gap between her compressed breasts. Rose closed her eyes as tears streamed up her face, etched with discomfort.

The captor let a loud moan rise as is hands moved lower until they were stopped by the fabric of her dress. Dipping his head as if to curse the fabric which he himself placed up on her he released an animalistic growl and lifted his head slightly to stare at the glory he had come to posses. He spoke loudly with lust dripping off every word he spoke, "How can we not be for one another Rose!"

The instant he spoke he removed his hand from Rose's chest and ripped off his mask.

Shocked, betrayed, speechless…all these words could be used but none could be used to describe the pain ripping through the Doctor.

_Stupid Time Lord…_

_I could have stopped this, I could have spared her this trauma, I could have…I…_

In an instant the distress disappeared and suddenly the Doctor's face began to harden with anger and hatred holding him together. With purpose he strode forward into the light towards the couple, however neither noticed his presence at start…

The Doctor didn't care. His eyes were transfixed to one figure and one figure alone…This figure would be lucky if could even comprehend the sheer anger radiating off of the Doctor. This figure could have never been in more danger in his entire life…

End of Chapter 13: 

Right so is it a yes or no? I think that was extremely difficult to write to be honest, I didn't want to seem to obsessed or possessed by the dark side within the story at this point in time so I tried to lighten the mood every once in a while, relatively speaking.  
Reviews means more motivation for me! Please do review!  
Thanking all my fans and reviewers for sticking with me!  
Mx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Rose was left there hanging loosely, her mind giving in to the glory of acceptance of losing. However what made it all the more painful was it wasn't going to be a quick simple death. No, he'd toy with her and suck her dry of all compassion in her soul till he grew tired of her and even then he probably wouldn't grant her the gift of a fast death. Eyes once again brimmed as she shut them together with all her might left within her body. Only one more thing was left to contemplate and that was the Doctor.

Her heart clenched in pain as she thought what her disappearance could possibly do to him. Whether one called it cocky or not, she knew he relied on her a lot. Emotionally and the odd time physically.

Her throat was clogging up but not before she left her last breathe as the innocent Rose with such a life ahead of her, and with that one breath she uttered two words. Words which couldn't have been spoken with more passion, sorrow and guilt. "I'm sorry…"

Rose slowly felt the pull of her body, raising her towards the man who caused all this sorrow, when suddenly she heard this man's distinct voice and audible shock within his cut off words, followed by a thump. She managed to grasp two sets of conversation. One involved the words, "What the-?" and another involved "You Bastard!"

Before Rose opened her eyes she could hear the sound of one body hitting another and felt the sudden lack of support around her waist. She let out a tiny scream as she felt herself fall towards the floor, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

Continuing to keep them shut she expected to feel the harsh floor of the ballroom making distinct contact with her slack skull and prayed to be sent into an everlasting sleep. Except she found herself supported once again by two tiny and long hands. Both wrapped around let waist as she resumed her previous position. Only these hands felt different, they _held_ her in a different manner to. Tiny and long fingers which sent pulses down her spine. Slowly one hand moved up her back to support her more gracefully around her neck.

Mesmerised by such gentleness her eyes remained closed until the hand reached her neck and a low sweet calling voice entered her mind…

"Rose…"

Repeated in her mind. She wasn't sure if she was just allowing this sweet voice to echo throughout her mind or if it really was being repeated. Ever time she heard her name it was repeated with more urgency and a greater underlying tone of sadness wrapped around every syllable.

Rose slowly opened her eyes, not due to lack of energy, but more down to fear. Fear which was hindering her senses and responses, along with the drug which was following through her body. Gingerly she opened her eyes. At first she squinted due to the flood of brilliant light entering her eyes, but slowly she was able to make out the figure in front of her.

"Doctor" She cried out along with a loud sob. She found herself shaking, but this time with relief. She was immediately pulled into long strong arms that wrapped around her, still supporting a lot of her own weight.

As she cried in his arms the Doctor squeezed her tight. The thoughts running through his mind were so overwhelming he couldn't stop the formation of tears in his eyes. Of course, he never aloud them to fall, no, he had more important issues to deal with. This reunion would have to be put on hold for a while.

Slowly he tilted her back and gazed deep into her strained red eyes. Pulling her forward and allowing his forehead to rest against hers he sighed, as if to say _finally I found you._

Rose sobbed again and said, "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought -" She tried her best to grip him tightly, but failed as her strength had not fully restored itself.

"Shh" He whispered to her as she slowly regained her composure with her sobs dieing down. The Doctor was about to continue when he was interrupted.

A figure had now risen from the floor and began to stand with such a strong posture that one could only imagine what he had to be so proud of.

"Ahh Doctor, I see you decided to join us in the celebration Rose and I were just having before you rudely interrupted us."

Rose's head shifted to look at the man before her and she visibly cringed and did her best to draw back from the man. The Doctor however held his stance and merely pushed himself in front of Rose, blocking most of Rose from his view.

"You…I should have known it was you…"

He chuckled. Turning slightly he began to walk in a very slow manner around the Doctor and Rose.

"Yes I must say you were pretty slow on the uptake. You bored me, well no matter it made things easier for me really. "

"I do apologies for my poor performance, _your highness Prince Nicholas._ Tell me who are you really and what could have possibly possessed your thick, thick, thickity, thick mind of yours to even try and kidnap Rose."

The Doctor was pivoting on his heel at an equal pace to the Prince as he encircled them.

"Ahh sweet, beautiful and wondrous Rose. What she and I have really is none of your concern, after all-"

"You have nothing to do with her, you got it?" The Doctor bellowed and shifted his stance placing one foot slightly ahead of the other tilting his body forward in an attacking position. Rose moaned quietly as she tried her best to remain close to his back with a determined angry look on her face, whilst trying to make sure he didn't suddenly spring out and try to injure the Prince.

The Prince stopped mid way through a step and gently placed his foot on the floor. Slowly he turned head on to the Doctor and said in a loud and mincing tone, "No Doctor! It is _you_ who has no say in my _business_ with Rose. She and I were perfectly fine before you sprang on to the scene. Isn't that right my darling?" He shifted a little to the right, tilting his head to get a better look at Rose.

Rose's hearts suddenly began to speed up, his eyes were piercing her very soul and his gaze was extremely daunting. The Doctor growled slightly and pushed himself in front of Rose again, blocking the Prince's view.

"I think I've had about all I can take of your insane attitude. Rose and I are going to leave peacefully. But I swear to you _Prince_ you make one move from where you're standing or one attempt at trying to take Rose from me." The Doctor paused, staring at the Prince with such hatred Rose could feel it radiating off of his body. "Then I swear to you I will unleash hell upon you."

_Hmph._ Was all that was heard as the Prince bowed his head down, shadows engulfing his face with the odd flicker of light allowing glimpses at his expression. No one heard him gently whisper, "Then let hell break loose."

As silence engulfed the room no one was prepared for the sudden out burst from the Prince, as he lunged forward at the Doctor at incredible speed.

The Doctor just as quickly pushed Rose from behind him to the side. She was unaware of anything till she felt herself flung to the right and gasped as she roughly hit the floor with her right shoulder absorbing most of the impact. As Rose lay there the Doctor raised both his arms in an X shape to block the on coming attack from the Prince.

And so it began, the battle for Rose Tyler, but each battle with a different goal in mind. One was for torturous abuse, another for an unquestionable love. Sometimes one can easily assume the "unquestionable love" to strike through and win, but sometimes life gets more complicated and fate likes to play a little game called, _"Nothing comes easy…"_

As the Doctor defended from the ragging attacks from the Prince he saw an opening for his attack. As the Prince stepped back and raised his right fist to supposedly pound down upon the Doctor's impenetrable defence, he had left his entire left side of his body open. The Doctor acted quickly and sent a punch right to the left side of his ribcage. The Prince was momentarily stunned but quickly regained from it sending another attack to the Doctor.

From the side lines Rose could tell that even though the Doctor was fighting, it wasn't wholeheartedly. She almost smiled at his kindness, one day it might be the death of him. All Rose Tyler could do was prayer that day was not today.

So as the Doctor continued to side step and dodge as many as the attacks he could, whilst sending some soft blows himself, he misjudged one of the blows and found himself hit from below right under his chin, sending him flying backwards until he lay flat on his back in front of the Prince.

"Doctor!" Rose cried from the side lines as she weakly pulled herself to her knees and tried to crawl towards the Doctor. "Doctor!" Another helpless plea which was answered by the moan of an injured Time Lord.

The Doctor slowly began to try and prop himself side ways on his elbow grinding his teeth together as pain shot down his spinal cord. With tightly shut eyes he replied with a low strained voice saying, "Ooh you shouldn't have done that."

"Oh no?" Came the short, calm and smart-aleck reply. With that a short cry burst out from Rose. The Doctor immediately opened his eyes and rolled over to his side ignoring every single muscle that was telling him to stop moving.

Before him he saw the Prince had lifted Rose from the ground and held her against his body tightly. Rose was trying desperately to remove herself from his grip but found her struggles were to no avail. He had one arm tightly wrapped around her waist and another around her lower neck.

The Doctor had never felt so helpless in his entire life. _Damn it._ _If I'd just finished him off we'd be safe…Rose would be safe…_The Doctor frowned ad gritted his teeth as his fists began to tighten into balls. _No more…I gave him a chance, he refused to take it. But I can't move…damn it!_

"What's wrong Doctor? Given up? Very _wise_ decision I must say." He laughed as he twirled Rose in his arms so she was facing the Prince. "Every time I look at your face Rose I can't quiet believe how we had never crossed paths before this moment. I need you by me all the time, I need to feel you with these unworthy hands, I need to feel you surround me." As he uttered the last few words with a struggled breath he pulled Rose's hips and grinded them against him. Rose moaned and tried to push herself off of him but her wrists were seized and all she could do was turn her head away from him.

The Doctor was now brimming with anger; in fact he couldn't even compose sentences. All he wanted to do was rip his throat out for touching her and even insinuating sexual fantasies with her. He had now risen from the floor and was resting against his knee with one arm held out, palm against the floor briefly supporting him. As he slowly summoned enough energy to start the fight again, he lifted his head to come face to face with the sight of the Prince roughly gripping Rose in places in which only he should have the right to touch and was roughly kissing her.

Within two seconds flat the Doctor had managed to summon enough energy from the quick burst of hatred and had pushed himself off from his crouching position and lunged for the Prince.

_Smack._ His fist connected with the Prince's jaw and sent him flying through midair over a fatally large distance.

Rose screamed lightly as she was pushed back by the immense power of his punch, only to be caught by the Doctor himself.

"I've got you." He said as she fell back against him. And with those three words Rose Tyler was saved.

Just for a moment she leant against his strong back and allowed his arms to remain wrapped around herself supporting much of her weight. The Doctor was in the mean time trying his damn hardest not to cry and lock her away on the TARDIS never to be let out into the dangers of the universe again.

Slowly he gently lowered her to the floor. He crouched down leaning against his knees while Rose's legs lay sprawled across the floor and her upper body leaning against his legs. He was leaning over her and just looking at her. Rose was still recovering from the shock of it all, having still not quite regained all the senses in her body.

After what seemed like forever her breathing went from erratic to gentle beating. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the Doctor's loving brown eyes, and if she wasn't mistaken they were glistening. Of course it could have just been the candle light flickering and her own eyes playing tricks on her.

"Rose Tyler." Was all he said with a huge smile spread across his face as if to lighten the mood, but Rose saw straight through it seeing the pain carved into his dimples upon his cheeks, along with the wrinkles of worry flowing across his forehead.

She wanted nothing more than to reach up and with some infinite power and remove all the pain and suffering inherited ever since they stepped on this planet.

He lifted her so she was sitting up and hugged her so tightly she feared after all this turmoil and life threatening experience she would die in the arms of the man she loved. Her eyes sprang open at that last thought, conjuring up the past few days of experience. "Oh Doctor!" She cried out and began to gently allow one or two tears stream down her face. The Doctor's grip around her tightened.

"I thought…I thought I'd never see you again and I'd be trapped with…with him. Oh God Doctor!"

The Doctor shushed her and slowly pulled back to look at her.

She too had stress, fear and worry written all over her face and it pained the Doctor a lot to see that. He was supposed to protect her but even he knew that there were some points in their adventures where he wouldn't be able to protect her. _Was this one of those adventures?_ He couldn't tell, both love and guilt clouded his judgement and he couldn't bring forth an answer as he glanced over at the unconscious form of his highness Prince Nicholas. So many questions where left unanswered but first a moment of rest could be taken before they decided what to do with his highness when he awoke.

Please review, even if only a few words (although a little more would be appreciated!)  
M x


	15. Chapter 15

Wow it really has been a while! I suppose i just got distracted this summer lol XD  
got my AS results which went GREAT, hope the same goes for all of you who have got your A level results (and to those getting their GCSEs soon). I got 3 As and 1B which is what my uni required!!so theres hope!!  
Hope you guys are still with this story, and you will be glad to hear that this is the **longest** chapter so far! I just couldn't stop typing! I was on a roll!!  
Enjoy!!!  
Btw out of curiousity do any of my readers what Japenese Anime?  
_Read & Review  
_Thank you  
M

Chapter 15:

And so there they lay. Two distraught beings and one unconscious person. _Person, so what is he a human? No, he doesn't…FEEL human._ The Doctor's thoughts were beginning to resume as he had gently rocked Rose Tyler till she calmed down and was now on the verge of regaining all her senses. However, even though physically her state was improving, mentally was another issue.

Rose wasn't quite sure how things had unfolded as they did but was thanking God that the Doctor had somehow managed to reach her. If he hadn't she … well she didn't dare to even think about such results. She shivered slightly which resulted in a stronger hold around her by the Doctor. She stole a glance at his face; he was clearly in deep concentration, staring at the Prince. She let her head fall against his strong shoulder. It was odd; to just lay in his arms. Usually he'd pick her up, bounce up and down and ask if she was alright before easily forgetting the life or death situation she was in and then solve the task at hand. But this time was different, he was just _holding_ her. Rose stifled a giggle as the thought came to mind as to how absurd a position they were in._ Mind you, becoming quite the habit isn't it?_ Rose recalled the momentous "ball releasing" time which started this whole adventure up. Right before the alarm went off in the TARDIS they were so close…_no it really was just my imagination._ Then there was the time in the palace when he had some weird breakdown…_WHICH I still haven't understood fully._ And now this.

_Am I losing it and just making these things up? Could this all be some form of sexual frustration or the results of a love sick young blonde female?_

Only time could tell…Ironic isn't it? Well that's the story of her life…

"Rose."

Snapped out of her philosophical fantasies Rose abruptly turned her head at an angle gazing up at him. He was looking down at her with such gentle and caring eyes.

"Yes Doctor?"

He smiled, inwardly warming up at the sound of her innocent voice. "We should head back to the TARDIS where I can give you a proper look over to make sure nothings gone wrong in there!" He emphasised with a few light taps to her forehead. She giggled and then asked.

"But what about the Prince? We can't just leave him here, I bet you the police or whatever they have here are looking for him. We'll be arrested and caught and-!"

"Ahh! Now there is the beauty of this entire situation."

"Huh?"

He grinned another one of his insane 'Just-you-wait-and-see' grins. Rose sat quietly waiting for his continuation of just how this was a _beautiful_ situation. Meanwhile he was happily gazing around the room with a smile plastered over his face. Rose continued to stare at him, getting agitated as every moment passed by until his wandering gaze fell upon her eyes.

"Oh! Yes, sorry bout that! Now then…hmm where was I? Ahh yes! Well you see Rose Tyler, I have a sneaky suspicion that the _being_ lay over there isn't the _real_ Prince."

Rose's eyes widened and her mouth formed a 'o' shape. "You're kidding!" She whispered with as much shock as a shushed human voice could get.

The Doctor grinned and nodded. Just as he opened his mouth to continue his little revelation the three main doors of the ballroom burst open and allowing a flood of black kitted personals to rush through.

One voice boomed loudly and echoed across the whole room, "FREEZE!"

Rose was turning her head from side to side as she tried to grasp as much of the situation as possible. Whilst the Doctor slowly removed one arm from his grip around Rose and gently raised it. He too slowly stood gently pulling Rose up with him.

"Hang on hang on! Its me, look the Doctor and Rose Tyler, so you can put those shiny dumb pieces of junk you call weapons either where the sun don't shine _or_ point them at someone else.

"At ease men!" Cried the same voice, and all the guns were lowered. However the soldiers still stood in what seemed an uncomfortable position. Whilst a normal person would consider this command as something to allow the soldiers to hold a stance of their own free will, the opposite was true. They all now stood with the weapons pointing diagonally downwards and their legs shoulder width apart. Their faces bore expressions of concentration and the up most defiance. Well some of them were, those who were closest to the Prince were still aiming there weapons at him, obviously something discussed before the raid of the building.

From within the sea of soldiers a tall and strongly built man came forth, which Rose assumed to be the general or leader of the bunch of soldiers. Clearly in his later years of life, Rose suspected, as his short and dull hairstyle gave no colour but grey and his overall stance and expression upon his face allowed the obviously many years of experience in this field to shine through.

"Doctor."

"Sergeant Hallot."

Both men seemed to be sizing one another up for the brief moments they regarded each other. Rose stood behind the Doctor gripping his hand quite tightly as she awaited some conversation to try and figure out what was going on.

The Doctor grinned as the Sergeant stepped forward and they shook hands.

"I'm very glad to see Miss. Tyler is alright." He stepped to the side and gave a small smile and a nod to Rose, who in turn grinned shyly and nodded too.

The Doctor then began to speak, "You see Rose, these are the men who were assigned to search for you, and they were assigned by the _Prince._ However when they noticed that his majesty kept on delaying search squads, asking them to carry out ridiculously irrelevant tasks _and_ _mysteriously_ disappearing they began to ask their own questions and questioned their next direct leader, Sergeant Hallot. Brilliant you lot are!" He emphasised by releasing Rose's hands momentarily and spinning on his heel whilst throwing his hands in the air as he pointed to the group of soldiers. As he stood still he grabbed Rose's hand again and continued. "So the leader of these lot, Sergeant Hallot, came to me voicing his concerns, and you know what? He couldn't have been right if he tried! So – "

"Now Doctor, I think we both know that _isn't_ strictly true now is it?" The Sergeant injected with a devious grin plastered on his face. With his broad grinning Rose had to admit she was slightly surprised to find hardly any wrinkles appearing. _I got to ask what his secret is _she light heartedly thought to herself. Mentally she shook herself and quickly snapped back to the issue he brought up, obviously causing her confusion, as did much of the rest of the situation.

"Doctor?" She spoke quietly as she questioned he pause in explanation and the interruption of the Sergeant.

Rose frowned, if she wasn't mistaken she could have sworn she noticed the Doctor's face begin to redden slightly, but before she could continue that thought the Sergeant continued.

"You see Miss, it wasn't _I_ who consulted the Doctor over the poor leadership skills of the Prince, but he who would not stop insisting that the Prince's orders were, in his words, _a load of rubbish._" Rose giggled and the Sergeant continued to grin, obviously loving every moment of this. The Doctor remained quiet but Rose had noticed his grip on her hand tightening slightly.

Hallot continued, "To be honest Miss I first suspected it was something to do with the fact he was the type of man who didn't like to be ordered round."

"Tell me about it" Rose injected with a grin on her face. The Doctor turned to her with mock anger on his face briefly before he returned his gaze, which looked quiet rude from what Rose could see, back to Hallot.

"But it turns out Miss he was a bunch of nerves when you went missing and heaven forbid we didn't find you-"

"_Anyway!_ I think she gets the gist…as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I teamed up with him and we struck a deal. We agreed that I'd go solo and find you, because I work better without an entourage." He whispered the last few words whilst grinning madly. "And once I found you I sent a telepathic signal to the TARDIS who in turn sent a signal to the sergeant and here we are! Bob's your uncle and Timothy is your cousin twice removed!"

Rose was nodding along silently until his last remark when she sharply gave him a look. He looked sheepishly back at her and then coughed and averted his gaze to the surroundings which he seemed to have found very interesting all of a sudden.

Rose giggled and then slowly stepped forward to the Sergeant, putting her hand out and saying, "I owe you and your men my life. Thank you very much sergeant."

The sergeant accepted her gesture, firmly, and shook at her hand. "Not at all Miss Tyler, if anything we are in debt to your visit. It is unfortunate that it had to be played at in such a manner, but if you had not arrived here in Forick we would have continued to be ruled under false leadership."

Rose smiled slightly and nodded.

"If you will excuse us Miss Tyler, Doctor, we have to detain this man for questioning and most likely imprison him for the kidnapping and possible harming of an innocent civilian." He bowed slightly and stood straight. "Good day to you both."

The Doctor and Rose then too straightened from their bow and replied with their sincere thanks and left the mansion hand in hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the Doctor and Rose stepped out into the night of Forick, Rose paused and took a deep breathe in. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze at the starry night. "I thought I'd never see the sky or stars again." Her eyes began to water but she vowed to try her best not to cry. She let her head fall slightly and laughed. The Doctor meanwhile was just starring at her and gazing at the beautiful sight of Rose Tyler's face bathed in the gentle moonlight. It seemed to make her glow, like an angel or a spirit.

She laughed again, "I'd thought I'd never see you again." She gazed at him with slightly watery eyes, as he tried his best to restrain himself from embracing her and never letting go. "Come on, let's go…let's go home." He grinned. It was odd calling the TARDIS home, because he was referring to her home as well as his own. She smiled and gripped him tighter as they walked through the deserted streets of Forick.

And so they continued as such, in compassionate silence. The sound of their footsteps the only thing breaking the silence, apart from the odd sigh or deep intake of breathe from Rose or the Doctor. More Rose really than him, she was still in shock over the past few days but she knew deep in her heart he'd find her. He'd save her, the same way he saved her from a life of boredom the first time they met, and the same way he saved her every day on the TARDIS with his wild ideas and contagious grins. With these thought's she too was grinning and was now in a position to call her life content, or more appropriately _fantastic._

"So that's the end of another adventure ay?" Rose said, the Doctor however remained silent for a while before replying, "Yep!"

"Honestly, we go out for some fun and relaxation and we get pulled into all sorts of trouble!"

"Well that's really your fault, like I said before you're setting new standards for jeopardy friendly!" He grinned as she shoved him with her shoulder. He swerved off the pavement on to the road.

"You could have seriously injured me Rose Tyler. What if a car had swerved out of nowhere and hit me!" He replied with mock seriousness. "I'd have to regenerate and I'm fond of this body!"

_Me too…_Rose replied in her head. The Doctor looked back at her, she was just standing there, hands on her hips with a smug grin on her face, as if to say she was a million times stronger than him. He grinned back, but in more of an insane manner. As he quickly jumped back on the pavement and nudged her just hard enough to make her too swerve off her feet. She laughed and landed sideways against the wall. She was about to turn back to him, promising to wage war, when something caught her eye.

She pressed off the wall with both hands staring at the billboard in front of her. Her eyes locked on and didn't seem to want to let go as every other muscle in her body contracted and were beginning to feel sore. Her eyes watered and she could sense he had moved and was now standing really close behind her, his warm breathe against her back against the relatively cold air giving his position away. She whispered, "You kept it…"

"You'd think I'd throw it away or something?"

"I…I'm such an oversensitive idiot at times…"She replied with a defeated sigh, "I don't know why I got so worked up back then…" In her mind she knew why, and she'd damn well make another similar scene if they ever found themselves in a similar situation as before.

"I don't think you were over sensitive and personally I don't think you believed one of those words you just said". She laughed as he gave a kind gentle smile whilst his eyes lingered on the photo. She laughed quietly though, as if any louder and she'd break the moment.

He stepped closer again, his chest way now against her back. She shut her eyes tightly, trying her best not to be fazed by his closeness but failing miserably. She was now concentrating on every breathe she was taking in, hoping she wasn't breathing as loudly as she sounded in her head. The last thing she wanted was to over step the boundary of their "relationship" and ruin things forever.

"Anyway, I happen to think that's one of your best photos" He spoke so quietly that even the rustling of trees seemed to empower and drain out the sound of his voice. With her eyes slowly opening she smiled and gazed at the poster in front of her. She looked so happy in that photo and yet it seemed odd…it seemed…_fake._ Yes that was it. For some reason her laughing face and curved body position seemed empty. The photo was incomplete.

"Incomplete…" She uttered the last trail of thought in her mind.

"Hmm?" The Doctor frowned and only had to shift his eyes slightly to look down at her face from a perfect angle because of the close proximity of the two of them.

"The photo, it sorta looks weird…because well it's incomplete. I mean you've cut off yourself…it just…seems fake."

He smiled, he could have put in some witty joke about how his face would drag more attention away from her face and thus the purpose of the flyer would equal knout. But he didn't, instead he took a shallow breathe in and raised his hands to rest on Rose's shoulder. She leaned back against him now as he slowly tilted forward and rested his head against the back of hers.

"Rose…" he whispered.

The Doctor had a habit of saying one word and then making Rose's insides either flip with excitement or clench in fear. This time she too could describe how she felt with one word . Ecstasy. _Control yourself Rose!_ Her mind was going crazy, nerve messages being sent from one side of her brain to the other trying to figure out whether these were just friendly gestures or a lover's proclamation.

She moaned lightly as he slowly drew back and turned her gently with his hands still firmly on her shoulders till she was head on. He was now towering over her and blocking the light which once was illuminating her face. Even in the darkness she stole his breathe away.

Her loving eyes were gazing up into his looking for something, but she was interrupted and never finished her search, because she was given the answer.

In one slow but flowing movement he dipped his head down and gently placed his lips against hers. Rose's heart leapt and she could have sworn it stopped beating altogether. She'd waited for this moment for so long she wasn't sure if they were ever meant to kiss. As if it would result in the end of the universe.

Rose's lips were only slightly parted before they met the Doctor's, she needed all the air she could get, what with his chocolate brown eyes boring into her soul. But as soon as his lips touched hers she lost every single gram of sanity and brain cell she ever possessed.

His lips were gorgeous; firm, almost hesitant but definitely not overpowering. He seemed to sense the delicacy of the moment and the sensitive issues which were going to be brought up because of this one simple, heart stopping action.

His hands were still firmly gripping her shoulder's as his body slowly began to hunch over hers. His stance was strangely casual, both feet slanted in opposite directions and one slightly ahead of the other. Rose's position started as a strong posture but slowly melted into an arched body, giving way to his slightly weighted kiss and overpowering body position.

They remained still as such for a while. Just a kiss, but too much to describe in one word. After what seemed like an eternity his hands slowly loosened their grip and began to fall either side of her loosely hanging arms. Rose would have moved her arms into a more responsive position but her mind was numb and bodily movement seemed as great a task as moving the sun.

As his hands now rested on her arms, he unknowingly he began to push her back till her back made contact with the wall. One of his hands let go of her arm and wrapped itself around her waist timidly. Their kiss had now developed one step further as Rose finally made the bold move of parting her lips and gently sucking on his lower lip.

Once _skittles_ sweet made the advertisement of _all the colours in the rainbow_, well Rose was now tasting _all the sights, scents, feelings sounds and smells of the universe_, just by kissing, or rather, tasting this Time Lord. As she did so she allowed her head to fall back slightly as they both lingered before one another gasping for the apparent lack of oxygen.

Their bodies were extremely close as Rose's body had been pulled deeper into the Doctor's chest whilst the Doctor seemed to have trapped her in between his body and the wall. They were in unity. As their heads pressed against one another and their breathes mingled they opened their eyes. Both were staring at the other unsure of what to say. Rose's mouth opened quickly and slightly as if to motion she were to speak but no words came forth. The Doctor grinned and then bowed his head whilst shaking it lightly.

"Rose, it's been so long since I have…well you know…"

"Danced?" Rose injected with a light cheeky grin. He replied with a full blown grin.

"Yes, I suppose that's a pretty good way of putting it." He drew in a deep breath averted his eyes and then spoke in a low voice whilst holding his breath as he so often did and as Rose recognised. "We don't have to finish this Rose, if you don't want to. I can think of a hundred reasons why we shouldn't…_I_ shouldn't be doing this to you- "

He never got to finish the sentence when Rose interrupted and his eyes were immediately back on her beautiful face.

"No." Was her only reply. For a moment his hearts stopped and he felt as though for the first time in his 900 years of living he might die of fright. Rose seemed to latch on to this and quickly added with a giggle. "I want to do this, and you see you aren't doin' anything to me! Well I mean…not that I'm not really enjoying…just that…God you know what I mean…"

He laughed, and pulled her even closer and if Rose wasn't mistaken, it was almost a _rough_ tug, as she was now fully pressed against him, and it wasn't the wall's doing either. The were just two souls, time travellers, friends…_lovers_, pressed against one another and one thought went through both their heads simultaneously.

_Nothings ever felt so natural and normal as this._

With that the Doctor nodded slightly and guided Rose Tyler back to the TARDIS for some alone time for these two lovers. A time where they both could show just how much they meant to each other, in their own special methods…

---------------

Hope you liked it! Please review my wonderful readers

M


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Rose's body shifted again, very lightly though, whilst she slept. The Doctor had been counting the number of times and different positions she rested in. Then he took an average of how long she was still. He grinned, _analysing Rose Tyler_, was a good way of summing up the past few hours.

Her breathing pattern changed slightly as it became more irregular. She also began to stretch her muscles like a cat awakening from sleep. Just as she slowly began to awaken from her sleep.

They were laying in her bed, when they rushed in the TARDIS last night her room was the closest room with a bed and sheets. Now they both lay in each other's arms. The Doctor was now laying on his right side with his head propped up by his bent right arm. His left arm was securely wrapped around Rose's hips, making sure that at the end of every one of her shifts she was drawn back into his body. For her comfort of course, he told himself.

Rose was currently facing him with her arms bent and squashed between her chest and the Doctor's. Her head was slanted, slightly tilted downwards on the pillow to reveal plenty of her neck's smooth skin. Her mouth was parted and her eyes were beginning to slowly drift open and shut until she had awoken completely.

She looked up to find the Doctor looking down at her. Rose gazed back up with tired eyes and mumbled, "Hello" She slowly then lifted herself using her abs and back muscles to reach forward as the Doctor lowered his head and their lips gently met. They remained like that for a moment before Rose grew tired and rested her head back against the pillow with a content sigh and smile. The Doctor too was smiling, not grinning, which Rose found quite odd, almost seductive…

"Hello" The Doctor lately replied. "Good rest last night then?"

"Oh, I dunno, can't remember really…" She grinned he chuckled and lowered his head on to his pillow as he used his now free right arm to pull Rose's body on top of his. She manoeuvred herself till she was comfortable as he kept his left arm securely around her hips and his other to gently stroke her lower back and ass.

"I can't believe last night happened…I don't know 'bout you but…well I loved every minute of it…and I…I…" She paused lowered her head slowly till her eye was flat against her toned bare chest and listened to the double beating of his hearts.

"Rose?" He questioned her incapability to finish what she was thinking…his brain refusing to assume he knew what she was trying to say.

She sighed and lifted her head again, placing her right hand over his left heart as she took in a deep breathe. Her eyes brimmed and the Doctor frowned, now beginning to worry as he slowly lifted himself and Rose by leaning against the head board of the bed and then on to a sitting position with Rose gathered in his arms before him.

"Rose?" She didn't reply just hung her head low and gentle let out one chuckle. "Rose please what is it? What's wrong?" Worry seeping through his voice.

Her suddenly lifted her head and stared into his worried eyes framed by his frowning eye brows and clenched jaw line.

"I love you." She cracked, and let out a few sobs as she lowered her head into her hands. The arms around her now pulled her in and her entire body was surrounded by comforting warmth.

"You silly ape…" He whispered into her hair. She tensed for a moment. Was he joking or was this the part where he lets her down gently saying he regrets everything that happened last night trying his best not to embarrass her.

He pulled her back a little to look at her tear stain face. He smiled and then cupped her cheek. Rose's nose was blocked now and gently opened her mouth to help her breath.

"I love you Rose Tyler."

She stiffened and her eyes went wide. Her mouth was partially open and he was grinning like a 4 year old with glistening eyes.

"What?" She whispered…

"Oh didn't you hear me?" He replied in a soft sarcastic voice.

She took him seriously and replied, "No, I mean yes…I mean –"

But was interrupted as the Doctor slowly pulled her in for a kiss. Time went on as their passion aroused once more and the couple returned to what they were doing only a few hours ago, both now free minded as a heavy weight was lifted off both their shoulders.

Sorry guys but this had to remain a short chapter! I hope you'll understand in upcoming chapters!  
May I please say that the previous chapter had quite a low reviews so if any of you would like to take the time to review this and the previous chapter it would mean a lot to me. I always write in a style which is in accordance with my readers (reviewers).  
Hope you are still enjoying the story.  
Take care!  
M


End file.
